The Day Hermione Snapped
by Saving the world is my weakness
Summary: It was all because of her worn out boots, not to mention the fact that Hermione was being groomed to take on a teaching position after graduation. Severus can't stand her, or maybe he can... Undergoing Beta Editing so bare with. Chapter 1-2 is beta edited
1. Granger Danger

A/N: Have a beta now Thank you to the amazing Abreana! You can all read better and happily! I will post on the summary which ones have been fixed!

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was not completely her self, as she rushed down Gryffindor tower only to have to rush back up to retrieve her wand. She had somehow overslept and was irritated that not a single soul thought it a brilliant idea to wake the Head Girl up. Her skirt hiked above her waist as her mane and school robes flapped with the wind around her from the speed of her charging form. She sprinted through the Western courtyard that was coverd in icy February snow as her messenger bag banged against her calves, the path connecting to the famous rose gardens. Tucked behind a rosebush, she found the wet corridor that led into the western courtyard that finally led inside to the main staircase leading down to the dungeons.<p>

Thus far Hermione had succeeded without slipping since her worn-out uggs had lost all traction on them and was relieved to hear the one-minute warning bell. She reached the bottom of the stairs and took a minute to compose herself and to place her wand back in her robes pocket. The door to the potions room was opened, Hermione expected that everyone would be sitting and patiently waiting for their Professor, Severus Tobias Snape: potions maters extraordinaire, to enter with his dramatic robes as he almost always did. Except, upon entering, she noticed that everyone had taken their seats, quietly staring at their Professor at the head of the room behind his desk. Her seat at the front of the room stood empty waiting for her next to a nervous Neville who was silently praying for his potions partner to come soon.

She strutted into the classroom, shuffling her feet against the stone floor to her seat, and she almost made it to her aisle seat next to Neville when her left foot slid forward causing her to completely lose her balance in the utmost ungraceful manner ever. Hermione fell hard onto her bumm before her back contacted with the floor and was sliding the rest of the distance to the front. Her face turned beat red from embarrassment, as she lay sprawled out on the dungeon floor. She was paralyzed with the knowledge of what just happened as her heart hammered with a sudden adrenaline rush. _'This is not happening!'_ she thought to herself franticly.

Hermione Granger was _NOT _clumsy, _'That is a Ronald Weasely trait! Damn brute is rubbing off on me!'_ She was dazed as she moved her head to the side not fully understanding what she see was seeing, to the left of her was her messenger bag, all of its contents spilled out. Her inkwell had shattered into pieces and ink began to seep and stain her bag and with her luck, staining the previous night's homework. _'Today is not a good day at all.' _She groaned, her mind finally comprehending what she was seeing.

Severus stared down his nose at the girl, which Hermione instantly took notice of causing her to believe it an understatement. _'It's going to be horrid day.' _Her body struggled to sit up as pain shot up from her tailbone, which only made her shift to the left side of her bum in order to shuffle things back into her bag, she silently murmured a quick spell to vanish the pool of black ink. It was pointless though, the ink had done it's damage and had discolored her grey bag and ruined all her papers, _'I will be getting a zero in all my classes it would seem.' _In truth it really was the start of a bad day for the resident know-it-all. Her classmates watched but didn't dare get up for fear of Snape barking at them, and the Gryffindor's did not want to lose more house points if he decided to take some from the clumsy girl. Try as they might though, many could not stop the muffled laughs and snickers from the scene which only caused Hermione to bow her head so her hair would curtain the deep red blush painted on her face.

Another bell rang that singled the start of class and everyone grew completely still waiting for what would happen next. Severus tried very hard not to laugh, but he couldn't seem to shake the smirk of satisfaction from his lips as he made his way to tower over her. He surveyed her person still sitting on the ground with a pained expression, his dark eyes wandering down her form stopping at the sight of her emerald green lace knickers peeking from under the hem of her hiked up skirt. He even took note that they were the see-through kind that he always favored on women.

Severus' grin widened even more as a glint of mischief glittered in his eyes with the realization that he would be adding another tally to his personal competition with the Granger girl. A running game since she first set foot in his classroom 7 years ago. She was still straightening her bag up and failed to notice her professor staring openly at her only then did she realize he was there when his silky voice boomed above her.

"It would appear to me that Miss Granger is a closet Slytherin based on the color of her undergarments. Fortunately for us she was sorted elsewhere." He sneered at her, making a pointed look at the lower half of her body before continuing. "Due get up Miss Granger, only a Gryffindor subtlety would openly throw themselves at a professor to guarantee passing grades." Hermione's eyes fallowed his gaze only to widen in horror in realization as she gathered her school robes around her quickly.

"Potter, Help your friend instantly. The task is on the broad, begin." His voice was deadly as he swept away into the adjoining empty classroom.

Harry and Neville both hopped up to help Hermione who was a deathly pale from the humiliation she had been victimized to. She was completely flabbergasted from the insults and wished to the Gods above that the world would just open up around her and swallow her whole, but alas no such thing occurred and the boys helped her steady herself before setting up her things on her desk. It only took a few more moments before color returned to her face and when it did, it turned a scarlet red from the sheer anger and pain she was trying hard not to burst out with.

_'How dare he!' _She thought. _'How dare he treat me so rudely in such an ugly fashion! You'd think with the war over and a whole summer to recover the man would at least loosen up or forget his Basterd of a personality, but no! He is still the most disagreeable infuriating self-proclaimed ass in the entirety of the Wizarding world! With Voldemort he actually was only insane and though it was a great offense to kill all those who opposed him, it was nothing compared to the verbal abuse from the great almighty Seveus Tobias Snape!' _Hermione had half a mind to stalk in the next room and give him a full-blown Granger Danger spiel on manners and his personality. _'How dare he think he can spurt such nonsense and be so rude! To even have the balls to announce the color of my knickers to the whole class as well!' _Hermione continued to fret mentally while finally convincing herself to take a deep breath and rise above her Professor's childish behavior.

Severus on the other hand stood in the empty room with his back facing the doorway. He was trying very hard to school his blazing grin into a scowl but it was proving to be more difficult then the last time something funny like this happened. The memory of the time he had turned all of Albus' pink and purple robes into the darkest shades of black and spelled his hat to spurt lewd comments at female student's he passed by in the corridors began to replay. Though try as he might it was simply proving more difficult then ever and when he finally believed to have gained control; he took notice of the slight stiffness in his pants at the memory of her knickers. As his thoughts went back to the girl, the mask of indifference fell again and was simply replaced with a wide smirk as the memory of her falling replayed in his mind.

Taking a few more moments, he bit down on his tongue and did the best he could to plaster his famous scowl on his face as he reentered the classroom. He ignored the eyes that looked up at him, his eyes trained on the wall behind his desk but without meaning to they landed on Granger and he began to stifle a laugh that was ready to burst from him. Her head was bent over the cauldron brewing away the days task and the back of her robes had dust and grim from the stone floors. He couldn't hold it in and it was out before he could stop it.

All the sudden the most foreign booming sound of laughter erupted in the classroom echoing off the walls.

The students all gasped and stood still not believing their ears let alone their eyes as they watched the second most feared man in the world, hold onto the edge of Hermione's desk as he was bent forward, body shaking with each laugh that seemed to erupt from deep within his chest. After a moment the scene only caused all the others to openly laugh either from the thought of what had only happened moments ago or from the nervous pit that was growing in their stomach, not truly understanding what was happening.

Hermione was neither of the two categories, in fact she was standing completely still, ladle in hand as Neville choked back his nervous laugh when he saw the girls knuckles turn white from the death grip she held on the silver ladle. _'How dare he!' _She screamed.

In between breaks of laughter, Severus managed to rasp out a single coherent sentence. "15 points to Gryffindor, for the wonderful entertainment Miss Granger has bestowed upon us today!" This in fact caused something to snap inside of Hermione and actually broke off the handle of the ladle causing the head of it to fall in her bubbling cauldron.

"15 points for my sheer humiliation!" Her voice was seething with anger now as her face proclaimed how livid she was and then suddenly her voice took the dreadful Granger Danger tone, "How dare you!"

All of the Gryffindor's shut their mouths instantly, for they knew their Princess of Gryffindor very well and knew that most feared and dreadful tone of voice. It was the only thing their Gryffindor bravery was powerless against. Not even Voldemort invoked this type of fear that Hermione Granger's tone held. That was why it had earned the title of 'Granger Danger Tone'; it emitted the wraths of everyone's mothers, fathers and Severus Snape's tone into one. What made it even more fearful was the look that accompanied it, the sheer look of power, rage; mix with Snape's mastered sneer. The other houses had only ever heard of talk about this but today they were stunned as fear began to grip at them as they witnessed for the first time Hermione's rumored 'Granger Danger Tone'.

Severus didn't seem to realize the change of the atmosphere as electric shocks of magic began to whip around the room. He only seemed to wheeze out an additional '35 points to Gryffindor' before he could hear the crackle of electricity ringing out louder above his laugh. Everyone around her took a step away as they could see some form of their mother or father projecting from the petite Burnett, it was something Harry sometimes thought rivaled Snape's cruelest moments to a T.

"Professor Severus Snape!" Severus instantly choked back his laughter; His body going rigged still standing at attention. "How DARE you laugh at my misfortunes or anyone else's for that matter! I am appalled at your behavior and do not appreciate being laughed at or mocked! How dare you insinuate that I purposely threw myself at you in means to better achieve a passing grade! As if I needed to sleep with a professor to receive my hard earned grades that I accomplished by myself through intensive studying!"

Ron and Draco could not help but envision their own mothers, Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy, scolding and berating them in the same fashion. Both moaned aloud and agreed in union as they looked at their Professor, "Poor chap!" This only earned them a death glare from Hermione who then turned her anger towards them.

"Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, You Will shut your mouths this instant!" She practically screamed. Hermione stalked out of the room, her robes billowing out from behind her as Severus, Ron and Draco said in union, "Sorry Mother." Before proceeding to look shamefully down at their shoes.

The momentary silence was broken when a couple of sniffles were heard and everyone saw Neville and Pansy hugging each other for dear life with eyes brimmed red and noses slightly running.

"That was terrifying, she looked and sounded just like Mum!' Pansy squealed in an uncharacteristic way.

"It was like G-Gran and P-P-Professor S-Snape rolled into one!" Neville added as the two finally released their tight grips upon each other. The Class and Severus fell into a silent daze only to be broken again this time by Harry Potter.

"Professor, was me Mum ever like that?" He asked still staring at the door, half expecting Hermione to walk back in.

"Not quite Potter, Not quite." He replied softly. A loud bang scared them out of their daze when they noticed Hermione's cauldron burst into flames and melted away into nothing more but ash.

* * *

><p>An: I own nothing but the plot! just so i get this out of the way i don't find the need to repeat in every chapter, not out of disrespect just that i always forget to do it! Hope you enjoy, please leave reviews am trying to edit things sorry if i miss a lot of little. Am trying to fix the bugs to make it more enjoyable to read. Did add things and take out things as well here and there for those who have been fallowing this story but do not fret! All the great one liners and funny comments will not be touched!


	2. McGonagall Horror

A/N: Thank you to my lovely beat Abreana! she is amazing!

* * *

><p>The corridors were silent, no students were mulling around since classes were in session. Silver and grey colors sparked around Hermione as she continued on the path towards the Headmistresses, her former Head Of House, personal office in the southern wing of the Castle. The portrait swung open immediately to reveal a winding staircase, not even bothering to ask for a password after seeing the look on the young woman's face. Minerva was sitting behind her big oak wood desk, her head bowed down in concentration as she tried to make sense of the School boards proposal on expanding the entrance to the school and the Green House, She startled when the portrait shouted a quick 'incoming' before emitting her favorite student and friend into her office.<p>

The two had become an unlikely pair of friends, or most would say they didn't, but nether the less they were good friends and had started to become closer now that Hermione had accepted the Transfiguration Position for the next school year. Minerva was grooming the girl into the new position since she was no longer a professor but the Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Headmaster Dumbledor's death was a stab to the heart to everyone on the side of the light and they were at a lost of what to do, it took the will of Hermione Granger to get everyone back on track. Minerva gave a smiled at the memory on how the friendship occurred.

Minerva had sat slumped on the steps of the great castle, half ruined with smoke still rising lazily into the evening air. She sat broken and confused as the events of the week after the final battle replayed through her mind. She was stricken with grief but was also very much in shock. They all were and Minerva was only one out of hundreds who sat on those very same steps at a lost for words much less a single coherent thought.

Mediwiches and wizards were scurrying around collecting the dead and mending the wounded, never paying attention to the professors, students and fighters who sat motionless in a statue like pose. Hermione was the first to recover an hour after Voldemort had fallen, trying to help the Medical team as best as she could and laying food and water in front of the masses. After a day or two many began to break through the shock while some simply needed coaxing out of their shell. Hermione had sat next to her Head of House, concerned that she was one of the last to still be seated on those great intimidating steps.

"Professor?" Her voice softly cooed; placing her small delicate hand on Minerva's old wrinkled ones. She could hear the girl's voice, almost sounding distant like a dream. But after a few pats on the hand and Hermione's soothing voice Minerva's mind began to understand what the girl, no, what the woman next to her was saying.

"Minerva. It's time to wake up. We need you. You're Headmistress now, your student's need you more than ever now. You are the only one they can full trust, Harry is still upset from the loss of Remus and Tonks and the Order needs a leader. Someone to calm the new fears brewing. Please come back to us Ma'am."

Minerva's aged hazel eyes turn her attention on Hermione and tears began to fall down her cheek as she nodded and grabbed hold of her lioness, trying to hold on to anything that would dull the pain for just a moment longer. Hermione hugged her Head of House fiercely before pushing her back slightly with a smile.

"They need you now more than ever to restore the long over due unity our world needs." Minerva nodded her head thanking Hermione before brushing the tears away and rushing off to the Headmasters, no, her new office to retrieve the blue prints of the castle and to retrieve the bundle of information that Dumbledor had informed her would be waiting for her if something should ever happen to him. It was the instructions for the new world that would emerge from the final battle, too restore order and recreate a more welcoming and endearing world.

After that Hermione had become Minerva's confidant and dear friend. Helping in anyway she could and giving valuable input when needed.

But that once confident and calm exterior of maturity that Hermione had shown only 8 months ago seemed like a dream when Minerva saw a distressed and discombobulated 18-year-old storm the 'castle' so to speak.

Minerva had a slight smile set on her face, ready to greet Hermione but her lips thinned into a straight line as she could see that today's visit was not going to be a cheerful one. The elder woman saw silver and grey sparks swirling and sparking around the young one and instantly knew that the cause of this was from none other than the famous bat of the dungeons, no one could reduce the poor woman into such a state than that man could. What was worse was that he never saw how angry he made her, _'On second thought, it's for the best or he'd do it on purpose more often!'_

"What has he done this time?" She asked, placing the quill back into the inkwell and folding her hands into her lap.

"What hasn't he done?" Her voice gave an unattractive screech as Hermione paced back and forth wincing from pain when she tried to sit down. Minerva could not formulate the right words to describe the look on Hermione's face; it was a cross between a angry but powerful sneer that was more fowl looking then Severus' on his worst moods.

"I'll kill him! I will strangle him! Not only does he insult me; make an example of me in front of class! He rewards me house points, 50 to be exact, for the entertainment! I couldn't, I will not be laughed at or mocked in such a fashion such as this!"

Minerva stared with wide eyes, her mind was formulating scenarios in what could have possibly cause the woman to be in such distress. Minerva's Quills and glass inkwell's began to explode into dust fallowed by anything goblin made.

"What has happened?" The Headmistress inquired.

As Hermione began to explain a play by play of the events of her morning down, in the dungeons Severus tried to calm his nerves and quite the classroom full of Gryffindors and Slytherins down. He had banished the dust of what was once a cauldron away and slumped in Hermione's empty seat trying to understand what in Gods name happened.

"Merlin! She's scarier than the Dark Lord Himself. I'd gladly be yelled at by him then her any day of the week." He mumbled aloud, he simply was to shock to care about his uncharacteristic ways being displayed in front of his class to give two shits at the moment. Some of the ex-junior Death Eaters mumbled their agreements.

"It's scarier when she starts sparking Professor, then you really know you're in for it. You're lucky she left before something else happened." Harry said, shivering from the overload of static magic that was still in the room. He had only ever witnessed that brutal tone once before and it was one of those things he always tried to block out.

"Does this happen often?" Severus inquired.

"Not really sir, but I can only say how happy I am that it was not me and Ron having to under go it this time."

Severus nodded nonchalantly and instantly shot up from the chair as the odd spell they were under broke. He was their Professor for god's sake! Not a hormonal teenager such as themselves! _'How dare that little chit of a girl yell at me like she's my mother! Let alone my keeper! She will rue the day she was ever born!' _Severus screamed mentally. He noticed the lost looks from his students and was ready to bite their heads off.

"What are you doing? Get back to work this moment!" His whole demeanor changed back to its bastard mode and the students instantly went back to work trying to salvage as much of their potion as they could.

"Professor?" Everyone turned to the Blonde Head Boy from the House of Slytherin. Draco's face was serious with concern. He had been at the receiving end of one of Hermione's Granger Danger battle and it didn't take him long to break down and apologize to the girl. He waited for Severus to acknowledge him.

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to further show his irritation.

"You might want to apologize sir. Hermione has a way of holding a grudge like no other for any intentional abuse physical or verbal, on her person. Just saying sir. It will make your life easier in the long run" This remark only seemed to cause a snort of disgust from the potion master. _'Who the Bloody hell does this damn minx think she is? She is going to get it like no other! Mark my words!'_

"I'm the Professor Mr. Malfoy. I will not be advised or apologize to a bunch of incompetent students that this school has had the misfortune of housing these pass 7 years. Get back to work! I will deduct 60 points from the next person who speaks, I don't even care if it is from my own house." He hissed out. Everyone did just that for only another 10 minutes until the bell rang for the end of class and everyone shuffled as fast as they could towards the door, none were fast enough to make it to the door when the Headmistress burst in with the look that could skin you alive.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Her voice thundered with the ferocity like no other. Her voice rang out echoing up the dungeon halls into the main ones, causing the loud and busy corridor's to still and quiet down immediately. Hermione Paled when she heard Minerva and could only imagine the repercussions she would soon later receive from the man. The sick feeling only lasting for a few moments when she remembered his comments from earlier and smirked with satisfaction as she turned on her heel and began her trek to her next class of the day.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to Opera777 for my first review for this story! I really laughed when I first read it….and the second and third time!

Sukie87: I am so glad you liked it a lot and I really like your recommendation and will diffidently try to put that in there. Great idea!

Bookinspired: I'm glad it almost a cry of enjoyment and not of being pained from reading it!


	3. Horror begins

Severus cringed when he heard the shrilling voice of his employer. "Merlin's Balls!" he growled.

"Merlin's Ball's indeed Severus! What is the matter with you? Have you finally gone off your rocker or has that little prick of yours finally won out the last of your sanity! I have a great mind to suspend you for a week if it did not bring you enjoyment."

Severus stood quietly as the old hag scolded him for his behavior that was only ever second nature for him. _'Really these people knew who the bloody hell he was.' _There was nothing about his actions that were new or more abominable then what he has said only many times before. He continued to listen to Minerva's rants and she could tell that it was only going in one ear and out the other.

So she resorted to the only thing she could think of that would get her point across. Minerva always made due with her threats and everyone knew the power she held over them, she was just like Dumbledore, only this cat had claws and they held a stomach-turning sharpness to them.

"I will not have this display within these walls of Hogwarts. You will apologize and you will be sincere about it. Severus, do you understand me? I am assigning you to study hall duty that takes place after dinner from 7pm to 9pm every night for the next two months." Severus made to protest, as he was growing angrier by the second. "Don't you dare interrupt me you will shut your trap and you will listen. Failure to receive an acceptance of your apology will result in you being the professor on duty for study hall for the rest of this year and the next. You will also wear those set of colored robes Albus beseeched you in his will, and you'll wear them every hour of every day until she has finally accepted your apology and you will greet every Gryffindor you see everyday with a great big smile and you will be pleasant about it." Severus froze at her speech, knowing very well that she always made good on her threats. It was the only trait that made him try hard to not be caught on her bad side, but her punishment was utterly ridiculous and he refused to give in.

"I quite then." He shrugged beginning to walk away only to stop when her deadly tone rang out to him.

"Sorry Severus, I own your ass when you signed that 20 year's of service contract. You cannot get out of it unless you wish to commit suicide and by all means the astronomy tower has been reconstructed standing taller than the last one." Her lips were pursed in a thin line, as she swept out of the dungeons content with herself. She refused to let him get away with this and she only hoped that by him apologizing things would be set to rights again, she did not want this to be a regular occurrence when Hermione came on board next term. _'They will kill each other before the week is through!'_

The student's turned wide eyes to him, astonished at the scene that was playing before them. The one-minute bell ran and Severus snapped at them.

"Get the hell out! Now!" This sent them scrambling like chickens with their heads cut off to get away from the seething man. Minerva simply walked out with a statisfied grin.

Seething was an understatement for what the man was doing, it was much more than that. He could not believe the predicament he found himself in, He was royally pissed that a student, more so one of the golden trio, had talked back to him and scolded him like he was her charge. He was a grown man for fuck's sake. _'How dare Granger knock him off his pedestal as if it was no great effort at all! I am Severus Snape the bat of the dungeon, the one with the legendary temper and bastard personality that has had the misfortune to grace these halls! And I have to apologize? Me? The one who was fully in my right to say and do as I please? I feel so stupid for falling for that Granger Danger Tone, it was frightening, it truly was but for her to have the nerve and report him to Minerva! She will pay! I will apologize but I will have my revenge-" _

"-And it will be the sweetest revenge I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. Mark my words Hermione Granger." He whispered into the empty room as an evil grin painted its self upon his features.

Lunchtime had finally arrived as Hermione walked in with Hagrid, discussing the new breed of unicorns that were found in southern Albania, when she felt a glare that seemed to be piercing her soul. It was so overwhelming but she knew who's glare it would be and decided to pay no heed to it at all, she continued her walk down the aisle with Hagrid as he escorted her to her seat at the Gryffindor table with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Hargid, I will owl you the rest of the Article later today."

The half giant returned her smile and said hello to Harry and the rest of the group before continuing down towards the head table. Hermione slide into the free space next to Ginny and Neville with a smile, as she said hello to Ron and Harry across from them.

"Hello guy's, how's your day so far?" They all nodded that it was good so far and then Ron snorted at the memory of potions as he shoveled a cold ham sandwich into his mouth. Ginny nudged her shoulder against Hermione's with a chuckle.

"I've just heard a funny story from Dean in passing before I got here, that I thought couldn't possibly be true. Imagine my surprise when the boys here confirmed it for me a few moments ago. Honestly Hermione, I wish I could have seen it! You were down right scary Ron said! Said you sounded just like mum, only worse! I didn't know it was possible!"

"It was not funny Gin! He absolutely deserved it. I have never been that furious; Minerva couldn't get me to stop sparking for a whole two hours!" She replied taking half a turkey sandwich and poured a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Oh so you did start sparking then. Hey mates." Draco said, sitting down in between Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled at Draco, as Pansy and Luna soon fallowed taking their seat with the group. They were a weird group of friends that emerged after the war but Hermione appreciated that the two Slytherin's were part of the group. She enjoyed them so much and sometimes couldn't believe it took till now to gain such wonderful and finally agreeable friends.

"'Mione, you were a right fright, woman! You make me mom's scolding look like a holiday." Pansy said, her voice light with humor.

They sat chatting and laughing about it for the rest of the meal the boys explaining to Hermione, Ginny and Luna what happened after Hermione stalked out of the room. Their chattered died down when Draco quickly warned them that his godfather was making his way down the aisle.

Severus had watched her the whole entire duration of the meal, staring daggers at her and willing her to look at him to show just how much shit she was in, but she never looked and he knew he would have to suck it up and go to apologize to her. _'The sooner the better, I'll do it now to show Minerva. I'll show her she doesn't really have the upper hand in this one. No way in hell will I let either of them win one over on me.' _ But his thoughts still didn't stop him from sulking as he neared, stopping behind her. He cleared his throat in an obnoxious way to gain her attention but only gaining the group's attention instead.

Hermione was fully aware that he was standing behind her, she pretended that he was not and simply continued to sip at her pumpkin juice and bite innocently into her sandwich. There was really nothing innocent about it as she deliberately ignored his person. Again he cleared his throat causing more heads to turn towards him as they watched with feigned interest when he knew damn well they were holding there breaths for the next big attack. Softly so only she really could hear, he mumbled,

"Miss. Granger, I would like to apologize for my behavior today." Hermione heard his low voice but refused to turn around and pretend that nothing was amiss with her world at the moment. He instantly noticed this and his blood began to boil. He snapped his eyes to the Head Table and instantly regretted it when he caught the Headmistresses look of discontentment and snapped them back to the back of the chit's head.

"Miss. Granger?" This time his tone was more loud and forceful causing him to finally win a reaction from her. She turned brown eyes up to his dark endless pools of black ones and he instantly wanted to throttle her. Her chin was held high in a defiant show of cockiness that he strongly detested in all children. Thinking it best to bite the insulting remarks that threatened to spill from his lips he continued.

"I'd like to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was uncalled for and extremely unprofessional on my part." He was ready to walk away when her left eyebrow puckered up in a questionable gesture.

"I'm sorry, Did you say something? I simple didn't hear it?"

Severu's temper was rising to its all time high, and he was sure it was evident as he reiterated his apology only to be stopped mid sentence.

"Dear me, terribly sorry, but I didn't quite catch what you said! Could you say it again?" Her voice was uncommonly high and she took note of the silence in the great hall knowing very well that everyone was watching and listening.

"God Lord, Are you deaf? Do I need to speak a little higher? Or are you mentally impaired? I am apologizing and hope you can for-give-me." Growling the last part out, He was panting from the pure anger that was turning his vision black and red.

Hermione shot up from her seat with anger, that if it had not been a bench, she was sure the chair would have gone flying into Severus' person.

"I am none of those you great big buffoon! I heard you loud and clear, I just wanted everyone to hear you make an example of yourself! I do NOT except your apology and fortunate for me that means you will be stalking these halls wearing burgundy colored robes with a great big smile on your brooding face greeting and complementing every single Gryffindor you see for the next three weeks!" Satisfied with her remark Hermione took her leave, leaving the dark man to watch in complete and utter shock at the witch who had some nerve to yell at him. _'Him the most feared man living!'_ All the on lookers who witnessed the scene had a new found appreciation for Hermione but they also had a new found fear for her as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for the positive reviews everyone. I am sorry if it is lacking, I am aware that I should get a beta but because of family issues and blah blah blah of things I do not care to talk about I cannot send this to anyone to review because of blah blah blah things. If there are things you notice that I should really fix/change/get rid of, please let me know! I just hate when in the past I have gotten rude comments about stuff like that instead of encouraging ones that politely suggest or point out. It really discourages people sometimes when they hear ugh and so on. Thanks.


	4. Cherry Red

Being groomed for a teaching position really did have its perks. It gave Hermione certain privileges that the boys whined about constantly. She no longer had a curfew and was expected to take on some of the nightly patrols throughout the school, she had access to any locked or hidden area within the grounds including the restriction section in the library, and was allowed to take meals with the Professor's at the head table. The later, she rarely did except today, as she arrived to breakfast the next morning and took up Severus' seat next to Minerva. Hermione had planned to move from it before the bat arrived, but before she could utter a single syllable to the Headmistress she heard a snarl behind her that resembled a dog.

"What are you doing? Get up!" His eyes were narrowed, burning with dark anger.

On any other day Hermione would have quickly gotten up, but his livid look was completely demolished when she saw the ensemble he was dressed in. She started to giggle at the sight of dark burgundy robes with swirls of orange and purple, making him look less intimidating than ever.

"Oh, good morning, sir! Don't you absolutely look dashing today! You look so much more less intimidating and much more friendlier than ever. I dare say the first years will be able to approach you better!" Hermione grinned; her eyes began to twinkle in a way that would have made Albus proud. Now she understood why the deceased Headmaster always held such a glint of mischief when around the man, it was too much of a temptation to not poke fun at him.

"Oh Severus, I dare say they are simply to dark! Here let me lighten them for you! There we go, much better. Really Severus, the cherry red complements your skin tone much better!" Minerva gleamed as she changed the colors of his; well Albus', old robes four shades lighter.

Severus wished that the Dark Lord really HAD killed him in the final battle. It would have been greatly welcomed if he knew he would be treated in such a humiliating fashion come the future. He displayed the ugliest scowl that he could muster but felt defeated when the minx and Headmistresses chuckling furthered. Hermione held her hand to her mouth as she made to get up only stopping when Severus' hand snapped up to halt her movements taking his leave to the side teachers' door to escape the scene.

The hand forze after twisting the knob, his heart stopped dead when he tried the door and found it locked. He tried to unlock it with his wand, his gesture worked in swift and slicing movements, but nothing happened. His face turned an angry purple and red as his head snapped to Minerva, she whipped her head back to her plate, biting into her sausage with a smirk.

He grimaced at the knowledge that he would have to walk down the main floor of the Great Hall in order to take his leave. Quickly taking note that the room had not yet filled with Gryffindors, He quickly swept down towards the double doors and had almost made it when the whole of Gryffindor emerged into the room. _'It's like they fucking bloody well planned this!' _The group stopped in front of him waiting to be greeted but Severus stood mute, glaring at them to part and move out of his way like Moses parted the red sea.

Except no one moved and the hall was silently waiting, He lightly mumbled a 'Hello' to them and tried to stalk away when Minerva's voice boomed for all to hear.

"Severus! I couldn't hear you and I failed to see that wonderful smile of yours!"

Oh, if Severus could still be a death eater he would have loved to kill and chop each and every one of them into tiny little pieces if only, if only. He let the corners of his mouth defy gravity as he made an obnoxious sweeping bow to the group of red and gold.

"Good Morning to the Kittens of Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to see you all so bright and early. I dare say One-Hundred points from your house should be in order." Minerva sputtered her tea out as Severus quickly whisked away, cherry red robes billowing out in his wake, before Minerva could call him back. He figured he would be paying for it later, but for now, he was slightly satisfied.

_'Gryffindor: 5, Severus:1' _Hermione thought as her smile faded when she heard the point deduction. _'He wants to play dirty, then let the games begin.'_

Minerva was about to hex him but she couldn't get her wand out fast enough and then she concluded that it was simply bad form to hex her employees.

Everyone resumed their breakfast chatter about the sight of their potions master and groaning of such unfairly deducted house points. Minerva awarded them back as she took her leave for the ministry meeting that would be in her office and Hermione joined her friends in time for the post to arrive. It was the usual bundle of invitations to charity balls and free products that they all received since the winning of the war. It was the magical companies way to try and win their support. People practically jumped at any chance to buy anything that was used by the golden trio and their close friends. It was a marketing ploy that Hermione did not buy into.

As she was flipping through to look for anything of great importance she found an elegant cream colored envelop, addressed from Malfoy manor.

"Hey, Draco what's this from Malfoy manor?" She questioned the blonde who was seated next to her. She looked up and noticed that the whole group seemed to have received their own envelope as well.

"Mum and Dad's Annual 'Bloody Valentines Day Ball'. It's been a big tradition since before the first war. I think grandpa Goliath Malfoy started it."

"Is it really bloody? Or is it the Name you give it?" She began to open the envelope; taking in the fact that it's innocent exterior gave no indication of the sinister looking invitation it held within.

"Nope, it's Bloody." Pansy grinned excited for the ball she had been attending since she was 16.

The group each pulled out their own individual invitations, as Hermione examined hers with delicate hands and great care. It was a plain black paper with gold and red swirls along the edges, she flipped it to look at the back but was rather confused to find there was nothing written on it until Draco's pale hand took it from her and placed it flat on the table. Instantly a fairy sized couple emerged, shimmering in gold and silver light. The little figures where dressed in formal attire, the girl dressed in a long black glittering floor length dress that moved like air as she was held close to the male figure, who to was dressed in black formal attire dress robes. The pair waltzed around the square parchment looking into each other's masked adorned faces; it was like watching a 3D movie but without the glasses. After a few moments of waltzing the pair separated and gave a deep bow to Hermione before the pair began to speak. There voice was like a soft melody that had seemed to put a spell upon the observer.

"_Mr. Lucius and Narcissus Malfoy, send their deepest regards in hope you will join them on 14th of February for the 50th annual Bloody Valentines day ball dressed in your most elegant form. You are asked to wear your mask and to fear for the worst since tis' the night for love to bleed quite red. Please inform us of your decision to come and if you will be bring your required lust of pleasure_." The figures bowed again before disappearing in a poof of gold dust.

"That was wicked!" Ginny said looking up from her invitation with wide amazed eyes.

Draco just shrugged, "Seems like this year they went a little more out. You guys going then?"

"After that, I'll be there!" Ron said, he had managed to stop eating as he watched his invitation with awe. The others all agreed and quickly sent their replies before the first bell of the day rang.

Pansy and Hermione left together, heading to the Charms class they shared deep in discussion about the ball.

"What is it like? Is there pools of Blood streaming in the fountains or something? Or is it some open sacrificial ceremony?" The blonde girl chuckled at the picture Hermione was painting and shook her head 'no'.

"No, 'Mione. We Slytherin's aren't vampires you know. It's all gothic really, very haunted looking in fact. It's one big masquerade party and very mysterious. Think of it like a Vampire convent except there's no people drinking or real blood involved. The Ballroom at Malfoy manor is huge and is set in the golden Victorian style, it must have cost them a fortune to build though. Everything's in real gold and real gems set into the gold carvings around the room and there's floor to ceiling length mirror surrounding the whole entire room and they are these secret passageways and rooms behind them and every time you open one door it lets you out a different door, Like a labyrinth but devil of a time to get lost in. The rooms are always changing behind the mirror you can never find the same room twice. It's practically like Hogwarts really. They hire a huge orchestra to play each year and it's not sappy but it's like there's something in the wine that causes everything to be so forbidden and intoxicating, almost sexual if you will. I dare say it's nothing like anything anyone outside of Slytherin has experienced, no offense. Oh, we should go dress shopping with Ginny and Luna, Yeah? It will be so much fun and the dancing is so unreal we'll have to teach you and the rest!" Hermione listened attentively grinning from ear to ear. She was excited for the 'Ball' but scared as well. It sounded almost erotic and nothing about the Head Girl was erotic or quite honestly sexy enough to be put on display.

Pansy seeming to sense her fear gave her a reassured pat on the arm. "Don't worry, you'll be wearing a mask and you wont have to do anything you don't want to do. That's why there are the mirror rooms, lets people have their privacy."

"Sounds more like a shagging party than a ball, Pans." Hermione said still unsure of herself.

"It's not, sounds it but its not, you'll see." They sat down at their desks waiting for class to start.

"Do we have to have a date? I feel like going solo I think." Hermione asked casually. She didn't want to go solo but she didn't know or think there would be anyone she would want to go with. Neville would take Luna, Harry and Gin. Ron would most certainly ask Lav, though Hermione and the rest couldn't stand the chit. Draco and Pansy would probably go together.

"Nah, Me and Draco go every year but not together as a date. It's more entertaining to mingle with the lot of mysterious masked men there. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind escorting two girls. Don't worry 'Mione, you'll be fine. Promise!" Hermione nodded pushing her fears away as she began outlining the shops the girls should visit and comparing them with the Slytherin Princess next to her.

Below ground Severus had finished hearing the rest of his invitation smirking to finally have an evening to look forward to where he would not be bothered by any students. Little did he know that he was completely wrong as he forwarded his response to Malfoy Manor.


	5. PINK!

The first day he was required to be at the study hall after dinner, no one showed and he so much as figured it would be like that for the rest of his sentence, therefore he took to holing himself up in his lab and private quarters. Other than that one day, no one saw head or tail of Severus Snape outside of classes. He refused to leave his dungeons especially refusing to join the masses in the Great Hall for meals and no one breathed a single word of the fact that he was back to wearing his black robes. They were scared into silence, the glares alone were nothing compared to the threats he hissed at them each day. He forced them to sign contracts binding them to keep their mouths shut, if one person so much as said his name in a sentence, their body would instantly erupt in ugly boils and their tongues would magically disappear.

Things carried on like this for three days until the morning of his 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin's double potions met again.

Severus awoke bright and early that Friday morning with a bounce in his step and a cocky grin. He was going to make a wonderful example of her. He was rubbing his hands together in glee as he thought to himself about all the wonderful scenarios he would love to put her in. He stopped with a weird thought, _'I wonder what color her knickers are today.' _He shook it out of his head at the sound of the first bell.

Draco and Hermione entered in deep conversation, Pansy shouted from the hallway as she passed by the classroom on her way from the Slytherin common room,

"How about Madame Jessie's?"

"Cheep!" Draco shouted back as the pair made it to the middle of the room, taking their seats. They talked about other dress stores to visit on their trip to Hogsmend tomorrow, not noticing Severus standing at the front of the room listening intently to their conversation. He couldn't help but suppress an evil grin as the chit began walking right into his plan. He was about to receive the most glorious revenge ever.

The room gradually quieted down as uneasy tension began to set in. The studemts were unsure of Severus' mood and what really set them on edge was the cruel grin pointed at the bushy haired chit. The git knew he was making everyone uncomfortable, he was daring anyone to comment on his regular black robes.

"Take your seats, now. You will be brewing individually today and are required to use your own caldron. Instructions are on the board, get to work!" His voice was dark with a hint of bite to it. His student's scurried to retrieve their supplies and cauldrons except for Hermione who stood back seeking out hers from amongst the stacks. She frowned when she could not locate it and went to retrieve one from another class. She was picking up another student's cauldron when she heard an unmistakable sneer.

"Miss. Granger, I believe I said your _own_ cauldron." Hermione looked around the room, trying to spot hers again. Hoping she had looked over it but found that it was nowhere in the room.

"Professor, it would seem mine is missing, sir."

"Oh dear, that's right!" He began sarcastically adding as an after thought. "It exploded last class after your little outburst. Do you not have another?"

"No professor, I do not. I thought it okay that I use one of the others, sir." Severus shook his head in disagreement as he listened to her.

"No Miss. Granger, it seems your little mind thought wrong. That is a rather unacceptable and taboo thing to do. It seems you will receive a zero today, you will make it up tomorrow after your morning detention with Filch. Now get out." He turned away from the speechless girl, stalking over to inventory Neville's work place. He waited for the chit to leave but not before he froze from the feeling of magic lightly caressing him. His head snapped at the doorway half expecting her to still be there but was rather surprised that she wasn't. The classroom started giggle, he surveyed his teaching robes but found nothing amiss. Then he saw it from the corner of his eye. His face drained of color before returning an ugly shad of blue and purple.

"My Fucking hair is PINK! That fowl woman!" He cradled a piece of his collarbone length hair and almost fainted. His hair, that he was taking such good care of since the end of the war, the full black hair that no longer held a greasy texture, was _'Bloody Fucking Pink!'_ It was his most prized possession with the way it was cut and framed his face and the only thing he learned to love about himself. "And now she destroyed it! Get out! All of you!" He screamed at them and they scampered out as fast as they could. He was fuming as he barreled down the halls all the way to the Headmistresses office. She was the only one he could think of that could transfigure the hideous color back to his much preferred black.

Hermione skipped that day's lunch and hid away in the common room looking through the dress magazines that Ginny had left her. They were high fashion ones that many would recognize in the muggle world but they were so high priced. She simply looked at the designs and hoped she would be able to find one she liked that was similar to it. Hermione groaned as realization set in, she wouldn't be going shopping with Pansy or the crew tomorrow.

"I really hate you Severus." she moaned aloud in anger.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's a very short chapter, but I'm leaving for the week, it's my birthday week hope to have more written when I get back enjoy! Thank you wonderful reviewers you are the best this story is dedicated to you all


	6. War

Minerva set Severus' hair straight after at few moments of mindless giggling on her part. Severus' began ranting like a ranging lunatic as he paced back and forth and Albus watchedwith amusement from his large gold and red frame, high above . His painted blue eyes twinkled with merit as he leaned back in his painted chair observing. His long snow-white beard was tucked in front of him behind his old oak wood desk as his head was adorned with a gold hat that sparked red swirls of stars and fireworks, his robes matching the same display as his hat. He let the boy pace back a forth for a moment longer before speaking from his frame.

"I must say Severus, it seems the young lady has gotten under your skin." The old man commented in a matter of fact tone.

"Psh! Under my skin?" the dark man sputtered. "The damn minx charmed my hair pink! Pink old man! Do you not remember that vile color of cheerfulness and teenage lovesick things you love so much? You have been confined in your portrait for to long it seems! Though I highly doubt a year has gone by since the eve of the war."

"Come now Severus. You looked dashing in your cheery robes. I am disappointed that you have not fallowed the rest of your sentence but I am content with the memory." The Scottish woman smiled brightly, almost feeling as if she won a great victory.

Severus just glared at the older woman, but it gained him nothing.

"Don't glare at me young man! You are lucky that I do not hex you for all those contracts you forced the student's to sign, Yes I knew very well about them but I thought it best to leave you alone to lick your wounds. I embarrassed you enough for the moment but I do not understand why you persist to egg Hermione on?" Minerva said as she sat back down behind her own version of the oak wood desk. Her chair was throne like made in gold and red and though some would think she looked like a Christmas decoration in her normal evergreen robes, she was content on all her surroundings of quirky objects and library of books and notes behind her. Her hand was absent-mindedly stroking Fawks, the Phoenix, as she listened to Albus speak again from the frame hung to the left of her.

"Severus, Perhaps there might be another reason you quarrel so much with the young woman. Maybe you are fighting certain feels that you may harbor for the lioness and take out you anger upon her instead? Maybe you fear of her learning about your feelings?"

Severus snorted at the painted fellow as he fell into one of the visitors' chair in front of the imposing desk. His features turned serious in deep thought and Albus felt as if he won a great battle of wits with Severus.

"Albus I think your right, I fight my feels of trying not to throttle the damn chit every time I see her! She is nauseating and the biggest pain in the world. She sits there every class waving her little hand in the air to answer questions that every imbecile should be able to answer. She quotes everything from the textbook as if she holds no single thought of her own. She is a nightmare and my quarreling with her is what is keeping me from silencing her permanently!" He spat the last part and Minerva looked at him with an overprotective concern for her cub.

"This coming from the boy who did the exact same thing when he was a student here. Severus there was not a single answer you didn't know that wasn't quoted from a book and your hand seemed to be in the air waiting to be called upon from the beginning of class till the end. I sometimes still wonder how it did not permanently stay stiff in the air like that. You both are so alike its not even funny." Albus mused.

"You're right. It's not funny, I'm not laughing." Severus sneered getting up and making his way to the door.

"Don't give me any cheek, or I'll most certainly let you have it. Do try to be nicer and apologies for my sake. I do not want to pick sides, though I most certainly side with her 99% of the time, I am not going to be involved with this anymore. Any hexing and mangled or transfigured hair or body parts will NOT be set right by me any longer, do you hear?"

Minerva's voice faded as Severus made his way down the stairs and through the portrait that guarded the office. He was in no mood to hear his feelings being analyzed or why he acted the way he did. Hermione was not a person he could love easily, Fuck, he still couldn't get out the mental image of her parading around in green and silver knickers though.

He scowled at the thought mentally yelling at himself that she was a student, regardless of the fact that she would be his colleague in four-and-a-half months, not that he was counting. He was 20 times her senior, no, it didn't matter that wizarding folk thought that was normal, but it was the muggles who had a problem with that. He decided to skip lunch in order to control his anger but he would not admit defeat so soon, oh no, he will win a round tonight at dinner. Severus would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>The dinner bell rang through out the school and student and professors alike began to file in. The quite Great Hall was once again filled with loud chatter and laughter ringing off the walls. Pansy had met Ginny and Hermione at the Gryffindor common room since it was close by the new instated Library that the Malfoy's had paid for.<p>

"Hermione how are you going to get a dress tomorrow?" Pansy said as she fallowed the two Gryffindors down to the Great Hall.

"What do you mean, aren't you going with us tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head 'no' as Pansy replied.

"Na, 'Mione has a detention tomorrow morning with Filch and then has to spend the afternoon with Snape." Pansy made a face.

"Hopefully _Professor _Snape, Honestly Pansy he's you Head of House, hopefully I'll finish with enough time to meet you where ever. Besides there's one more weekend before the ball, yeah?"

"No, Hermione, they cancelled it. Don't you remember?" Pansy sighed.

"Oh, Shit!"

Hermione complained as they crossed the thresholds of the Great Hall and the Head Girl froze. She felt a tingling sensation scrawl up her legs and swirl around her thighs and then slightly a little bit higher. It was tingling and warm and it caused her to giggle at the feather like sensation but as soon as it appeared it was gone and she was instantly longing for the feel again. She looked around as she neared the table trying to see if someone cast anything on her person but found not a single soul staring at her. She failed to see Severus at the high table palming his wand under from under it, for if she had noticed she would also have noticed the gleam of mischief in his eyes.

She shrugged at the sensation and continued her trek down the main aisle when she started to notice weird looks and people hiding behind their hands shaking slightly with laughter. She frowned at this and looked around as she came to her seat,

"Ew, 'Mione, you're like a sister to me!" Ron said shying away from his food and the sight of the girl. Harry's face turned bright red as he tried to settle his gaze any place other than Hermione.

"Seems Godfather got you, 'Mione your knickers are showing!" Draco said trying really hard not to laugh at the poor soul. Hermione looked at her person and instantly saw that the front of her boring grey pleated skirt was tucked into the waistband of the skirt, displaying black-laced knickers. Hermione paled in embarrassment, and was very thankful that they were not her see-through ones. She instantly un-tucked her skirt and folded her robes around her as her face turned deep red. Awkwardly she slipped one leg in between the bench and table then the other fallowed close behind. Hermione tried to calm down, trying to be the bigger person and when she thought herself composed enough, chocolate eyes found endless ones and she lost control.

She ground her teeth together at the little smirk he had on display and she was trying really hard to leave her wand tucked away.

Severus sat back in his chair enjoying the display of her knickers yet again. He was slightly disappointed that they weren't see-through but delighted that they were a 'fuck me' black color. _'Or am I the only one who knows that when females where black knickers it means they're ready to go?' _ He was inwardly laughing at her naive form walking down the aisle. He could hear other students start to chuckle and he felt almost satisfied, almost. He waited for her to catch his eye, and when she finally looked up at him after un-tucking her skirt, the glare she gave him almost made him shiver in fear.

He was amused with the fact that she could imitate his scowls and glares almost to the T. He knew that it was officially war and that right then and there he would have to watch every move he made and he really couldn't wait to make her life more of a living hell than ever.

'Let the games begin.' They both mouthed to each other.


	7. Slytherin Green

Early afternoon found Hermione down in the dungeon's tying desperately to finish the potion that Professor Snape left her to do. Though her pride wanted to send the most nastiest of hexes at her Professor, Hermione refused to say anything about last night's dinner for fear of him making her stay longer and she did not have the time nor patients to do so.

She shivered at the memory of her detention from earlier with Filch. The foul old man had her mucking up Mrs. Norris' cat poop from various places around the school then she had to shine and polish the bondage chains that he used to terrify the first years with. Hermione sometimes wondered what in bloody hell the headmaster had been thinking when they allowed him onto the grounds. He smelled worst than Hippogriff piss and dragon shit rolled into one. She thought she'd pass out and die from the stench 10 minutes into her detention. She ran away from the man as soon as she was let go, to bathe and scrub off the morning.

Still no cauldron of her own, the infuriating Professor Snape let her grab a random 3rd year's cauldron and said that the potion she was to do was on the bored and to get started. _'So why couldn't I barrow another student's cauldron yesterday? Honestly, I'm going to throttle him!'_ Finally the potion had reached the watery red coloring and she bottled it and washed and put away all her tools, ingredients and such. She walked over to the Storage room that was off the side at the front and knocked on the old door. He wretched it open with a sneer and stared at her impatiently waiting to hear what she wanted.

"Sir, I've finished the potion and bottled it." Hermione said, trying so very hard to think happy thoughts.

"Dear me, did I not inform you that you are to do five potions today? Well you do and I suggest you start the others soon or you will miss dinner time tonight." He slammed the door in her face, as he continued to inventory all his ingredients.

Hermione stared at the door long and hard, trying to maintain some composure. She was never one to worry about frivolous balls and such but for some reason this one that was coming up, was something she was very much looking forward to. Now she would have to dig around her old things or ask her mother to send something via post that might be suitable for the big gala. She just hoped her mother would find something tasteful in time.

Hermione started the potion again, her hand movements going in auto polite as she thought about what type of dress she might want to wear, the whole point was to go with her friends so they would help her pick out something suitable. She didn't want to transfigure anything because clothing transfiguration was another ballpark that she had not yet started on and to try now would be futile. She didn't want to show up in a make shift of her own, the more she thought of it, she wanted to buy something grand and brand new that symbolized a new life for the young woman. Giving a loud defeated sigh she continued her brewing for the rest of the afternoon, only finishing minutes before dinner.

Severus who stayed in the storeroom finished organizing hours ago, he now sat on the ladder plotting what he would do next and then he thought of a wonderful idea. He scampered up the ladder to the higher racks where he kept some of his own designed potions looking for a clear colored one labeled with his spiky scrawl. He rarely kept any in the ingredients storeroom, but anything that was not dangerous or important in anyway was stored away at the very top of the cramp space.

The potion was intended to create a horrible bad hair day for a week. It turned the owners hair to their secret favorite color and caused it to go spiraling in different directions that made it seem like it had a mind of its own. He placed a silencing charm around the room before summoning a house elf.

"How may Tin-Tin be of service to the Master of Potions today?"

"Tin-Tin, I need you to listen very carefully to me. I am going to give you a potion that I need you to place four droplets into Miss. Hermione Grangers goblet. Do you think you can do that?" He said pushing the small vial into the leather brown hand of the elf.

"Tin-Tin will not put something in Mr. Harry Potter's best friends goblet. He will not poison the muggle born witch. Tin-Tin has great respect for friend of Mr. Harry Potter. Miss is a wonderful friend to us house elves." Tin-Tin pushed the vial back into Severus' hand not even shrinking away from the glare the wizard gave him. Tin-Tin was one of the few who did not scare easily from Severus' personality.

"Why? Tin-Tin, it is not poison it is something to help control her wild mane. Surely if it is of good intent you will help." The grown man seemed to whine.

"Tin-Tin cannot help Master of Potions. Tin-Tin is sorry to not be helpful, sir. Why does not Master of Potions give to Miss, himself? Mr. Harry Potter's best friend holds Master of Potions in such high regard, Miss is sure to appreciate it." Tin-Tin bowed his ears forward before disappearing from the storeroom.

Severus snorted at the comment that the chit 'appreciated' him. _'She probably attempted the same thing and failed. No matter, I will get it into her cup.' _His mind began to hitch a plan as he grinned evilly. Time seemed to fly by when there was a loud knock on his door, and his features reverted back to its unpleasant look, _'What could she possibly want now?' _ He threw the door opened and found the room empty all five vials lined on the table. He noticed the clock on the back wall that read 3 minutes before 6, suppertime, he gave a great big grin as the wheels in his mind began to turn with more ideas.

* * *

><p>The vial was stuffed into one of his many pockets as his robes billowed behind him from practically running to the Great Hall. When he entered he took a big breath as he came in from the main doors, Hermione was at the Head Table her back was turned to him chatting up the Headmistress, <em>'She probably reporting something dreadful about me. It will only make this sweeter.' <em>

Severus neared her awaiting seat, this time in between Pansy and Draco, until he stood right in front of them. He leaned over the table stationing both hands on either side or her empty plate bringing his face nose to nose with a wide-eyed Harry Potter. Everyone looked at him in wonderment and Harry tried to back away but Severus matched his movement inch by inch.

"Potter!" He snapped. "If you put so much as a toe out of line, or you and your minions try to do what Miss. Granger has thought it above her to do, I will place you all in detention, I don't even care if they are in my house, for the rest of semester with me. Do I make my self clear?" His voice was deadly low as he glared at each and every one of them. He was happy to have distracted them with his speech as he slyly took out the potion and placed four drops into her empty goblet.

As quick as he arrived he left them wondering what the hell just happened. Hermione was now walking down the same aisle as Severus and as they neared each other he couldn't help but mumble to her, "I wonder what your hair color will be."

Hermione stopped in her tracks after hearing this comment but instead of entertaining her curiosity, she simply watched Professor Snape continue on to his seat. She shook her head taking her place at the Gryffindor table that the group always sat at and thought nothing of it as she filled her plate and poured some water into what she thought was her empty goblet.

She ignored the man's comment as she listened to her friends go on and on talking about their day, the boys had picked up some treats for her at Zonks, and she listened to the very detailed account of each girls dress and mask that they bought. Lavender even joined them in there shopping that day and it took ever ounce of Hermione to bite the groan she wanted to suppress. The girls and Draco detested Lavender and her far away tone of voice, it reminded them of how Luna used to talk before 6th year and she thankfully grew out of it. Lavender was so much like the divinations Professor that Hermione wanted to scratch her ears out, to her it was like nails on a chalkboard, to Ron, he claimed it was like beautiful wind chimes in the spring breeze. _'Ugh!'_

Hermione finished her water and was reaching for more until she heard Neville gasp, "Oh, no! I knew that he was doing something fishy." He moaned. Everyone looked at her and watched as her dark brown hair began turning lighter shades until it reach a yellow then it began to turn a blue tint until finally turning an emerald green. The hall seemed to notice the color change and watched in shock as it turned colors, when it looked to have settled on green there heads snapped at the Head Table to see their potions masters reaction. They assumed that the color was the man's signature of the prank.

Severus sat behind his plate pretending nothing had happened as he admired his cobbler pie before taking a bite. He heard muffled laughter and then a high screech of irritation.

"Oh you blasted insufferable man! My hair is GREEN! Slytherin GREEN! Look at it! Its like I've been struck by lightning, my hair is spiraling everywhere! What have you done!" Hermione was on her feet grasping handfuls of her traumatized hair.

She stormed the Head Table getting straight in his face, He was mildly shocked that her face was nose to nose with his before he sneered at her, but Hermione was not phased by it. She snarled at him, "Fix it, and fix it right now!"

"Miss. Granger, do get out of my face this instant. 10 points from Gryffindor for insubordination." He said calmly, his features turning from an ugly sneer to a look of indifference. He took another bite from his cobbler before continuing. "I cannot fix it, you will simply have to wait for it to wear off." He stood up from his seat. Before he departed from the room he said loudly for all to hear.

"It seems you have a secret passion for Slytherin, Still trying to sleep with me for better grades I see. How ever, good evening Headmistress."

Hermione registered his words and immediately threw a hex at him, he was to fast though and the spell slammed into the closed door bursting like fireworks.

"HERMIONE GRANGER! 10 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! Young lady you are not setting a good example as Head Girl and I shutter to think what students will think of you as a professor come next school year! I will not tolerate anything from the both of you! Severus I know you can hear me from the other side of that door, I will have no part of this and you both will cease immediately!" Minerva's voice was stern and very disappointed with her Head Girl and Potions Master. She couldn't believe how childish they were acting and she knew no other student would try and attempt what the woman was doing but Hermione was still a student, no matter if she would be coming back next fall as a professor.

"Severus, the house point system still works for Head of Houses and I am removing 30 points form Slytherin for your behavior of slipping a potion or a hex on a student. You are a Professor, do you hear, you WILL set a better example!"

Hermione hung her head low, the mass of the wild green mane hid her face as it blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Headmistress, I will never let it happen again-" _'In front of you.' _Hermione finished mentally, she really was sorry and knew she was not being a proper role model but the git really brought out the beast in her.

"Right then, everyone as you were. Hermione go and find the counter-charm in one of the transfiguration books I lent you."

Hermione nodded taking her leave, all the while trying to run through her mental library of spells she knew that would help right this wrong.

Monday morning found her with a tangled mass of green hair with absolute no idea on how to fix it. She looked at various potion books, charm books and transfiguration books alike, even went as far as to cast a glamour but nothing would work, she consulted Minerva but she refused to help. So Hermione sat impatiently waiting Monday morning in potions class for Professor Snape to come in.

He waltzed in like he owned the world and the world owed him something grand and stopped in front of Hermione, peering down at her at the end of his nose he had a mixture of a sneer and smirk on his face.

"15 points from Gryffindor Miss. Granger." He sneered before flicking the instructions on the blackboard.

"Why?" Her face scrunched up, not understanding.

"Because of your hair." He pointed out.

"That's ridiculous."

"Yes it is, and it is a distraction to my class." He walked away, giving a short lecture of the potion they would be brewing.

"Fix it!" she demanded

"No."

"Yes."

"No, now shut up." He glared.

"No, Fix it." She demanded again.

"Does the great Hermione Granger not know everything after all? Do it yourself."

"In fact I don't know what you used on me and that in itself is an attack on a student!" She Huffed.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Miss. Granger, you're not that special."

"Fix. My. Hair. Now." She gritted through clenched teeth. Severus bent down to eye level getting right in her face.

"No." and he walked away.

This went on for days, every time she saw him she would tell him to fix it and he would always refuse until on morning she woke up expecting to see the green tangled mass and found it was back to normal.

"I would have changed it back sooner, if you simple had said please." He commented.

"Really?" She asked as he was passing by.

"No."

Hermione swirled around ready to throw a book at him when she noticed where she was and thought better of it. _'Oh I will get him, I swear, that bastard is going down!'_


	8. Encore encore!

A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews you're the best! I'm going try and go through to fix all the bugs and wrong-o-s in previous chapters I promise to do so soon! I have a playlist for this chapter, you'll see soon! Just keep in mind anything like _**this **_is the song track to play! Enjoy!

Here's the link for the playlist

img style="visibility:hidden;width:0px;height:0px;" border=0 width=0 height=0 src=".com/wildfire/IMP/CXNID=2000002.0NXC/bT*xJmx*PTEzMzA*NjU**YmFmODBi/ZDMwZTA2NjRjOTBkMCZvZj*" /div style="text-align: center; margin-left: auto; visibility:visible; margin-right: auto; width:450px;" object width="450" height="470" param name="movie" value=".us/mc/mp3player_"/param param name="allowscriptaccess" value="never"/param param name="wmode" value="transparent"/param param name="flashvars" value="config=http%3A%2F%.us%2Fext%2Fpc%2Fconfig_=os"/param embed style="width:450px; visibility:visible; height:470px;" allowScriptAccess="never" src=".us/mc/mp3player_" flashvars="config=http%3A%2F%.us%2Fext%2Fpc%2Fconfig_=os" width="450" height="470" name="mp3player" wmode="transparent" type="application/x-shockwave-flash" border="0"/ /object br/ a href=".us"img src=".us/mc/images/create_" border="0" alt="Get a playlist!"/a a href=".us/playlist/23064121355/standalone" target="_blank"img src=".us/mc/images/launch_" border="0" alt="Standalone player"/a a href=".us/playlist/23064121355/download"img src=".us/mc/images/get_" border="0" alt="Get Ringtones"/a /div

(It's safe, I promise!) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A solid week had gone by and not a single prank was pulled on the other. Hermione sat in the library, rocking on the back two legs of her chair, absent-mindedly biting the feather of her quill. She had been making a list of things she wanted her mom to get for her and a list of shops to still visit. Next weekend was the Ball and her mother had yet to find something suitable, it was becoming quite irritating having no way to really help but message suggestions and anything she thought she might need to her mother. She let the chair tip forward back on all fours, as it landed with a light click she looked up to see Draco making his way over.<p>

"Oi, pretty lady. What you up to?" Draco slid into the chair across from her. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair, something he knew that made many girls weak in the knees, he knew it had no effect on Hermione as he looked at her with his stormy blue-grey eyes.

Draco, like Harry, was one of the most sought out bachelors in the school, but unlike Harry, Draco preferred many companions as opposed to one.

Hermione was immune to his charms though sometimes she indulged him, but of all things Hermione loved Draco as a brother and he and his family loved her as a sister and a daughter and he watched out for her like one of his owns. She did save their lives and fought to clear their names after the war after all.

"Making a list for mum, for more stores to look at. What are you doing here, its Saturday." She asked, adding another shop to the list that sold beautiful hand crafted masks.

"Can't I check on my favorite partner in crime? Missed your face at lunch today and figured I'd come and kidnap you for an hour, or maybe forever." Draco smirked wickedly snatching her quill out of her hand to grab her attention.

"No you can't, give me my quill I have to send this to her soon and the faster the better."

"Love, you worry to much. What's the deal with my godfather anyway? It's been quite for a whole week. If I'm not mistaken it is your move. There's talk that you've thrown in the knickers." He chuckled at his own joke

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Think you're very funny, do you? Did you not hear McGonagall's warning?" Draco raised a quizzical brow at the comment.

"Since when has it ever stopped you before miss missy?"

"Never!" They laughed.

"No, seriously 'Mione, if you want help you simply have to ask."

"Draco Malfoy, I may be a Gryffindor in appearance but I am a Slytherin at heart. Dear me, I think you're too much of an influence on me."

"What did you do?"

"You will just have to wait and see. Not saying anymore, you sly fox." Hermione shuffled her things into her bag and left a confused Slytherin in her wake.

In truth, Hermione had thought of nothing, she only knew that she would have to do it tonight since Minerva would be out of the castle.

She walked back to her chambers when a wonderful idea struck her. She was thinking of his dangerous dark self and thought of drama movies and the key thing to all movies besides good actors, "Music!" She would use music to heighten his dramatic antics. Anytime he spoke an enlightening thought, or entered a room, there should be music playing. She thought of how funny it would be to have the jaws theme song playing while he prowled the halls or was making a b-line to yell at a student. It was ridiculous but perfect. Not to dangerous, but just funny enough to drive him mad! As soon as she reached her rooms she instantly began working on her charms and transfiguration skills to work up the perfect device.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Hermione sat back in her chair admiring her handy work. She truly had a wonderful gift and had to admit she was slightly showing off with her creation. It was a little sticker, the size of her thumb and circular in shape, it was charmed to stick to Professor Snape's robes but also charmed to be invisible, blending in with its surroundings. That was step one of the charm; the second was recording all the songs and tunes. She had to rework the charm a couple of times making sure that the songs came out clear and most importantly loud enough for people to hear. The tricky part of it all, was knowing which songs to play and when but after wrestling with it for a while she managed it with great success.<p>

Hermione made her way to dinner early, making sure to cut through Peeve's corridor that crossed into the faculty corridor leading to the staffroom. She slipped in, making sure to stay hidden as best she could before taking one of the many doors that entered into the Great Hall, and various other areas of the school. Professor Snape was not there yet and Hermione placed the thumb size sticker on his chair and watched as it blended itself with the wood of the chair. She scurried to her seat and was happy to greet her friends as they arrived one by one.

Severus would never admit it to a living soul, for if he did he surely would have never let them live, that he was nervous. A whole week had gone by and Hermione Granger had said nor done anything to get her revenge upon his person and he was growing more paranoid then he had ever been since the end of the war. During the two classes he had with her, he had made sure to keep a close eye on her wand hand and refused to go near her. It was becoming frustrating during meals times as he tried to locate her so he could keep a watchful eye. _'Do you know how many girls have charmed their heads to look like her bushy head? Hundreds of them! The damn things reason was so they could have something in common with the First Class, Order of Merlin, Golden trio, and Best Friend of Harry Potter. Its sickening!' _

So when he made his way down to dinner, he made sure to locate her first, usually he would arrive before everyone else but since he was standing as Head for the evening, he was detained by the letter that Minerva sent only minutes ago. He was required to announce that the 3rd floor corridor was out of bounds, again, because it would be housing another new pet. _'The fact that we use the same place to hid something each time is beyond me. You'd think they would have thought of something more original by now!'_

Severus' eyes found Hermione's upon entering the Great Hall and he became uneasy. He walked slowly to his empty chair, taking great caution as he sat down to inspect all of his table wear and run a charm detection spell over the plates of food in front of him. Finding nothing he began to place some of the things on his plate when he heard it. _**(Peanuts Theme Song)**_ It was foreign to him but at the same time familiar, like a distant memory from his childhood in the muggle world. He looked around him trying to find the source of the music but could not find it, it was loud and it seemed like it was right behind him.

The Great Hall began to quite down slowly as they listened to the song. Most didn't understand but all the muggle born students began to chuckle at the song. After a few moments the tune stopped but it left many staring all around trying to see where the song had come from, Severus looked around as well and his body tensed up. _'What was that?' _He continued looking around as he took bites from his dinner. His gaze caught Hermione Granger's again; he noticed she was shocked as well, as she too was looking around like the others and when their eyes met, she simple shrugged not knowing who was behind it.

Severus finished his dinner without any further disruptions; he wiped his mouth with the dinner napkin and began to stand up when the music began to flow again, this time different. _**(Fox 20**__**th**__** century opener theme)**_ Everyone sensitive to it, began looking around when their eyes landed on their Deputy Headmaster and Potions Professor standing with his mouth slightly opened in aw. When it ended he straightened up closing his mouth to clear his throat,

"I am to inform you, that as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that the 3rd floor corridor is strictly out of bounds and if you are so much as found on the staircase leading up to it you will be punish severely, that is all."

With that Severus began to take his leave when again the music was heard, this time he was starting to get annoyed when he heard laughter his gaze found Granger's immediately.

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore, the music heightened his dramatic antics so much more and her laughter was the only one heard. The old _**TV batman theme song **_began to play and she couldn't help but be proud of her selections, it was simply so him.

Severus scowled at the chit and left, slamming the side teacher's door behind him.

'_Bloody woman! She got me!' _Severus had to admit to himself as the rest of the week went by, that he enjoyed the prank and was happy to let her know that it had backfired on her. Nothing could make him smirk with such merit like when he prowled the corridors at night and one of the songs he recognized played. _** (James Bond the theme song) **_He felt so James Bond like, and really why shouldn't he? He was a former double spy after all. _'I just never got the girls like that man did though.'_


	9. The Ball part 1

Saturday came and Hermione was a nervous wreck, her mother had yet to send her package and the ball was only 10 hours away. She was practically stabbing her morning benedicts with her fork, Draco watched her with a raised eyebrow as Ron and Harry stared at her with horror. The woman could sometimes be vindictive when she wanted to be.

"Hermione love, it'll be here. Don't fret!" Draco said calmly as he reached across the table to pat her hand.

"I know I know, I'm just nervous you know how I am when I'm not fully prepped for anything."

"I know love, I do."

* * *

><p>Hermione did not receive her package until 2 hours before they where scheduled to leave. By then she was so frantic that she didn't even notice the owl pecking at her window. Pansy had to rush over to let it in the screeching animal. The four girls, minus Lavender who was getting ready from the help of the Patil twins, decided to get ready in Hermione's Head Girl's room since it was large enough.<p>

"Hermione it's here! Let Ginny start her hair and Luna charm her nails, I'll lay out the gown!" Pansy said fussing over the box. She saw a note addressed to Hermione and began to read it out to the girl.

"Hermione there's a note from your folks. It says-

_Sorry love it took me so long to get this to you, it didn't arrive from the warehouse till now. Hope it gets to you in time and I had some help with choosing from your friend Draco's mother. His Mother is very sweet and was extremely helpful, including helping to pay for it. She insisted upon it, saying something about a long over due debt or such, I managed to find the most darling thing of a mask for you and I lent you a pair of my heels as well. Have fun dear! Much love! From Mum and Dad._

_p.s. Send pictures!_

-I guess Narcissus went to visit. Lets see then. "

Pansy pulled out the mask lifting it, it was silver stenciled but by the looks of it, it glinted gold and silver, depending on the way the light captured it. What really got the girls attention was the gown that they instantly recognized.

"Oh my Gods! Ginny it's the Dior, Hermione they bought you a Dior! Oh my Gods look at this!" Pansy lifted the gown from the box and it really was something. It was a strapless bodice with an edgy cut to it with black tulle with a slight train to the back, at the bottom in the front was a bright pop of yellow silk cut like flower petals, with spots of red. It was something grand!

Pansy brought it close and Hermione fingered the delicate fabric. They finished her hair and nails and finally put her mask in place over her face. They dressed themselves and helped Hermione's into hers and then her shoes and they gasped. Hermione was a vision she was absolutely breath taking. Ginny quickly went to the portrait that led from Hermione's small sitting room into the Gryffindor common room, while Pansy knocked on the one connecting to Draco's Head Boy's sitting room. Ron peeked his head out from behind the frame and his mouth dropped at the sight of Hermione.

"Whoa! Hermione is that you? You look amazing."

"Thank you Ron. Are you all ready? Ginny went to get Collin for a quick picture of us."

"Yeah, Wow! Mom picked good! You like it then? You're a vision Hermione!" Draco said pushing the portrait frame open further as Harry and Neville came into view from behind. All four boys praised the three girls when Ginny walked in dragging Colin with her.

"Wow you guys look wicked! I wish I could come, Ginny told me all about it! Okay over by the fireplace I'll start with individuals and group pictures of just boys and girls and so on." Collin smiled as he got to clicking.

They all Posed for individual pictures and then in pairs, trios or fours before taking one big one. Each a copy of funny and serious posies before a knock from the portrait leading from the Gryffindor common room silenced them. Lavender appeared, Collin took one more group photo before Hermione began placing notice-me-not charms on all of them and made their trek down to the gates of Hogwarts to Apparite to Malfoy Manor.

It was after nine when they arrived in the parlor, an hour after the party began. They took the charms off and were greeted by a butler who took their cloaks from them, before disappearing, he cast a refreshing charm on the group and bowed low before retreating.

"Draco your home is beautiful!" Hermione said, mesmerized by the painted ceiling of mythological creatures and the Victorian atmosphere of old money.

"Thank you. Ladies shall we?" Both girls grabbed a hold of his offered arms and the other three pairs fallowed suite, fallowing close behind. They went through a largely lit hallway and stopped in front of large double doors, where two identical dressed butlers stood at attention. Draco nodded at them and then both pulled the doors open and Hermione was blinded for a moment.

After a few second everything began to come together and she was astounded to see such splendor. Pansy had described the ballroom perfectly except she didn't say it was utterly breath taking. It was like a scene in a movie or a dream, pure fantasy come to life, Like the scene from the Phantom of The Opera movie the masquerade scene, only this ballroom was grander and much, much more larger than possible.

The room was large and rectangular with gold-railed balconies and gems fixed into the designs; the second floor was carpeted in crushed red velvet as black sheer fabric was draped across the royal red painted walls. The group descended the magnificent grand staircase, the crushed velvet carpet ran down the black marble staircase and people who stood scattered on the steps scurried down to the bottom to watch the group's grand entrance. Hermione admired the gold and multi-gemmed chandelier that adored the middle of the room it had the same black fabric that decorated the second floor walls; swooping from the chain of the grand chandelier to the mini ones scattered about, that extended to the corners of the ceiling. The mirrors were large like Pansy said but they looked extremely heavy and elegant, she wondered if Pansy was pulling her leg that they could open. To the back of the ballroom opposite of the staircase was a stage where a 65 piece orchestra was set up playing softly before the dancing would begin. People quieted their chatter observing the new comers, wondering at their identities and such as they stood in their elegant gowns and robes, their faces adorned with elaborate masks of different sizes, colors and styles while servant's sashayed around serving blood red wine and sweets of various kinds on gold platters. They finally reached the black marble floor and received bows from many as they bowed in return.

Severus watched the group from the shadows as he watched in aw. _'Who could Lucius have invited this year?' _Severus did not recognize a single one but then again how could he. People had charmed their hair and eye's to different colors to better fool everyone. The only ones he knew for certain were the hosts and that was because they needed to great their guest, which he observed them to be doing at the moment. He watched in silence as both gave them the same reaction as they did to everyone else , he assumed that if Narcissus doted more it might be Draco. He stilled for a moment before shaking his head, _'No, they all wouldn't be invited." _

Severus was quite taken with the girl in the black and yellow gown. She was breath taking and he could hear her tinkle of a laugh from where he stood. His body was stirring with passion and though the standard wine served heightened it, he had the need to touch her. His anger was boiling as he observed his long time friend lean in to tell her something and her laughter rang out causing the masked man to feel possessive over the petite brunette. He watched with narrow eyes at the tiny hand still holding the crook of the gentlemen's arm that she had entered with and really hoped for the blokes' sake, that he was more engaged with the other chit with pink ribbon attached to her head than the dark goddess.

Severus skirted around people making his was to the group coming up behind Lucius waiting to be acknowledged. His voice was as silky as ever as he addressed the group, it was vibrant and thrilling to use and he never used it unless it was occasions such as meeting a beautiful wanton woman such as the one in front of him.

"Lucius, I must say you have invited such a magnificent creature to your Ball, I wonder why I have never seen her before? I am pleased to meet you madam." Severus nudged a surprised Lucius out of the way and bowed taking the woman's hand to kiss her black clad knuckles. His member jumped at the electric shock it gave him from simply touching her and was compelled to whisk her away into one of the mirrored rooms.

"Why thank you, sir. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well." Hermione almost purred, she was a little hot and bothered by the man's voice let alone the lustful look in his ever-dark eyes. She gave a slight curtsy while still letting him hold her hand. She took in his black mask plain with a ribbon that tied behind his head; his black robes were of a modern cut and very pleasing to admire on his person. His collar was high but opened to show the pale hallow of his neck. '_A very pleasing place to suckle upon.' _Hermione thought wickedly.

"May I please have the honor of the first dance?" the silken tone came out. It almost made Hermione's knees go weak. _'Gods! I could cum from just listening to his voice.' _

"Yes, you may." She smiled at him seductively, _'Maybe I will give in to the dark side just this once.'_

Severus almost jumped with glee at her acceptance, but outwardly he smiled at her acceptance excusing himself to bring her a drink.

The group began to disburse, mingling around and getting lost in the throng of people, but not before the group gave her such cheesy grins. Ron gave a vulgar air thrust with his hips before rubbing the back of his neck from the hard smack he was rewarded with from Ginny. The others snickered leaving the girl as the dark haired man was making his way back. Narcissus winked at Hermione from behind her ruby red mask slipping her delicate hand in Lucius' arm. "Enjoy, Hermione." The Blonde smirked before taking his wife to greet more of their guests.

"Here you are my dear." Hermione took the offered goblet and sipped at it savoring the taste. It tasted of cherries with sweet nectar of alcohol but its chilled contents sent a searing fire through her veins down to her very own sweet nectar. A moan almost slipped from her lips and her cheeks blushed a scarlet red hoping the mysterious man did not notice it.

Severus did indeed notice the almost escaped moan and his member was growing harder by the second. Trying to ease things for her he started a light conversation on Quidditch, something he knew that everyone in the wizarding world loved only to be taken by surprise by the beauty before him.

"Oh, I don't pay attention to such things. I'm sorry, I'm not a sports fan and I must admit I am not a fan of flying at all. I much prefer the boring things as my friends have laid claim to my hobbies and interests." She gave a nervous laugh, knowing that he would quickly lose interest in her but was surprised when he commented on the latest potions journal that was published instead.

They talk and debated on the newfound uses of Dragon heart strings versus the old and mythical uses and were surprised by the intellectual knowledge one and other had. They had almost missed the opening number and rushed to the floor to have an excuse to finally touch each other and when they did it was like lightning, sparks was to weak of an explanation for what they felt and their blood boiled with heat. They crushed their bodies together needing to feel each other as close as possible, she didn't even shy away from the pressure of his erection pressed up against her lower belly. She was trying to stand on tiptoes to feel it lower. _'So close.' _They both agonized mentally. They twirled and waltzed around the ballroom for three hours straight talking and laughing and just feeling each other and whether it was from the alcohol working its magic or because there was really something there, they couldn't let go of one and other.

The song stopped and they stayed in that pose lost in each other's eyes, Severus leaned his head down capturing the woman's lips in a passionate kiss. It was perfect and delicious and Hermione wanted more.

"Why don't we see what's behind that mirror." Severus broke the kiss pointing at the grand mirror behind her. Hermione nodded her head 'yes' and they made their way over when Lucius stepped on stage loudly proclaimed that it was midnight and time to reveal their mysteries.

They grinned at the other excited to see what face they would be shagging in a moment and as the mask's fell from everyone's faces, laughter erupted fallowed by comments such as, 'I knew it was you' and 'I can't believe it was you' but nothing was like what came from the shocked and angry expression from the pair.

"What in the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" Severus snarled.

"What am _I _doing here, what in gods name are _you _doing here?" Hermione sneered.

"I asked you first!"

"And I asked you now!"

"How dare you, you Wench! You have sexually assaulted me!"

"What! How dare you, you git! You kissed me!"

"Me kiss you? You wish you snot!

"Snot? what was that tone you were using? Is that how you lure innocent woman and then suck their blood dry like the vampire you are?"

"I highly believe your innocent, you little minx!"

"How dare you! Your prick was practically stabbing my front, fantasize about me much, eh, Severus Snape?"

"You wish you insufferable woman. I wouldn't try and seduce you if you were the last woman on earth."

"Is that what you were doing? Trying to _seduce_ me? Well I couldn't possibly find any pleasure from that little thing between your legs."

"Please, it is bigger than any _boy_ you've ever been with, I've satisfied many of women with my large cock. Tell me Granger, have you ever seen a real man's penis or only from what you've read or seen in pictures from your books?"

"Could it really be that big? Or is it because you've been infected with some disease you've contracted from all your MALE escorts."

"Go shag already!" someone in the crowed yelled and the two gave each other murderous looks.

"Fuck you!" they both screamed at each other and stormed off in different directions.

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Here are the dresses and accessories that I dreamed up the characters wearing. I love Hermione's gown and would one day love to own it. I saw a picture of Rihanna wearing it and I was like, "ugh! That Bitch!" hahaha don't mean it obviously hoped you liked. Will try to revise all chapters hope the links works!

Hermione's Mask: .com/cart/images/P/855GalaMetalloSolidGold_

Hermione's Dress: .

Hermione's Necklace: (The big one with the teardrops) ./5225/5828545954_

Hermione's Shoes: .com/1/2011/12/08/exclusive_harriet_wilde_bridal_shoe_collection_

Pansy's Mask: .

Pansy's Gown: .

Pansy's Necklace: .

Pansy's Shoes: .

Ginny's Mask: ./_r0-r_45IkC0/SmdMDUj3FmI/AAAAAAAADXc/XThXWDbXShc/s400/muse+leather+mask+

Ginny's dress: .com/bmz_.

Ginny's shoes: .com/61/20100827/A2024000BZ/InsetImage/Stylish-Bead-Peep-Toe-High-Heel-Wedding-Shoes_

Luna's Mask: .com/hi/img/b/0/0/188/5/AAAAC_?v=1316472698000

Luna's Dress: .

Luna's necklace: .net/fs70/i/2010/291/5/f/tatted_red_necklace_by_


	10. The Ball part 2

_'The nerve of that man! __**I**__ sexually assaulted __**him. **__If I could just wrap my fingers around his throat!' _Hermione was fuming when she walked off the dance floor in the opposite direction of Severus. She was so angry as she walked blindly to the fountain that rained blood red wine that she almost tipped in when the toe of her heel hit the side.

Here she was having a lovely time, dancing, drinking, flirting like mad and she was really connecting with someone and it turns out to be Severus! She didn't care about being proper, _'Severus! Severus! Severus! That right, sir! I'm going to purposely call you by your real name.' _Hermione felt a little betrayed and hurt, it wasn't that she didn't like Severus, in fact she really had a thing for him, but the man was impossible! He was being so on purpose and that made her want to throw the first punch even more. _'But if I don't want to knock the living daylights out of him, I want to jump his bones! Hermione! He's a teacher! Keep it in your knickers woman! You'll be graduating soon enough!' _

"Oh Merlin." She groaned, conflicted with her desires and trying to sober up from the effects of the wine.

Severus on the other hand, he was compelled to get drunk as he made his way to one of the many bars scattered along the edge of the dance floor. He was _that_ angry. _'Here I was having a lovely time, enjoying myself. Going to get laid and actually might want to see where it might go and it turns out to be Hermione Bloody Granger. Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! I'm going to call her by her first name just to irritate the crap out of her! Maybe I'll even say Hermione Jean! Oh and maybe when she becomes a Professor I'll just call her Miss. Granger! That will be even more funny to see the look on her face._' Severus thought he was being sly and funny but he misjudged the intake of alcohol and it seemed to make every serious thought a promise to himself. The Ballroom had recovered from the scene as Lucius apologized many times to his guest leaving the stage and spotlight for the orchestra to resume and for the party to continue. He fallowed his best mate to the bar and His wife did the same towards Hermione.

"What the devil is that matter with you? I haven't seen you like this since you and Lily had a falling out!' Lily Evens nor Lily Potter for they were one and the same, no longer affected Severus any longer. He had paid his dues and he was over feeling sorry. He did not want to live his second chance at life feeling guilty and indebt to anyone, he was done and he was proudly his own master now.

Only there was something about Hermione that irked him beyond belief and he didn't know if it was because he wanted to shag her senseless or because the dead old fool with his twinkling painted eyes was really on to something. He really couldn't put his finger on it and until then he was content with his behavior.

"She makes me want to punch babies! Like to go on a baby-punching tangent and you know how I feel about beating ones children! No matter how I dislike other people's children." Severus threw another shot back and he could start to feel the funny haze start to set in.

"Severus! Hermione is a wonderful woman! What is wrong with you! Is it because you don't know whether or not to shag her or are you harboring feelings?" Lucius said, his tone even but that did not hide the look of horror on his features as the man started to replay with a noticeable slur. It was so unlike Severus to be like this but he really did know the man well, after all he had practically raised him. They were like brothers despite the things that had happened between them the last few years of the war.

"Right you are brother! Ooo! Look there she is talking to your wife!"

"Come Severus, we shall take a stroll about the room this way." Lucius said steering the man away from the two.

Narcissa was beside herself, she lunged forward thinking the woman was going to fall into the fountain of wine when she saw that she caught herself.

"Hermione, what in Merlin's sake has gotten into you two?" Narcissa asked, astonish at the pair. She was used to Severus acting like such a child, but for Hermione act just as childishly was beyond belief. Molly Weasley joined the duo just as shocked as the hostess.

"Honestly Hermione, I'd expect that behavior from Ronald!" Molly said looking at the beauty before her.

"Oi' Mum! Look at me! I'm a turkey!" Ron shouted from the dance floor pecking and bobbing his head more like a chicken than a bloody turkey. The group threw him a disgusted look at his drunken out burst as he danced away.

So with a big sigh, Hermione told them all the events going all the way back to her fall in the potions classroom. The pair couldn't believe that Severus did such a thing, but at the same time it was very true that he could and he was going to hear it from both of them.

"Merlin, he suffered the same thing in school and he makes an example of someone else, he is going to get an earful mark my words! And it will be quite the public affair!" The both nodded at the statement Molly made.

"Now, if you'll excuse me my friends, I would like to salvage the rest of the evening if that alright." Hermione said taking a huge gulp from a goblet she picked up off a tray and moved around away from the plotting mothers to go find a new dance partner.

Lucius and Narcissa kept a watchful eye on the two so that they wouldn't disrupt the guest but when they took their eyes off them for one second they had found each other passing by in the corner beginning another argument. Some were trying to edge away from the scene not sure what was going to happen as sparks erupted around the duo.

"I'm Severus Snape, The most feared man in the world, blah blah blah, I make first years cry because I'm badass!"

"Well that One-hundred times better than, I'm Hermione Granger, I wave my hand in class all the time and recite text books! Blah blah blah, Oh professor I know that answer! Pick me! Pick me!"

"I do not do that you brute! I'm Severus Snape, I only wear black because it intimidates people who think I'm a vampire!"

"I wear black because it hides the days stains from potions! At least I don't go around with the end of a mop as my hair!"

"At least I wash mine!"

"I do wash mine!"

"When? Last year!"

"Hermione why don't we dance!" Draco happened upon the scene faster than his parents fallowed by Pansy, he started pulling Hermione away and Pansy did the same to Severus.

"Professor, I love this dance, let us have a go!" Pansy said grabbing his arm.

The two were only separated for a moment until Severus started waltzing by the pair and Hermione was leading Draco around towards Severus and Pansy and they continued to bicker. When the dance ended they were dragged in opposite directions and where Draco and Pansy did the only thing they could think of, they handed the fuming two, drink after drink until they passed out well after the ball started winding down.

Hermione was on a seating couch snoring lightly and Severus was on another one next to her snoring a little more soundly.

"What shall we do with them?" Ginny asked looking down at the pair. The group was surrounding them exhausted from trying to keep them separated except for Lavender and Ron who gave up hours ago. Their ears were practically still ringing from the insults and non-stop talking the two did. They were like an old married couple.

Lucius had left his wife who was speaking with the house elves as he saw the group still in the Ballroom. He saw the sleeping pair and an evil smile appeared on his features.

"It is very late, and you are all welcomed to spend the rest of the evening here. I am more than happy to forward to the Headmistresses that you will be staying." The group nodded their yes; it was too late to Apparite back to Hogwarts. Ron was trying very hard not to pass out on his feet, he reeked of liquor as did Lavender, Neville and Luna were on a happy buzz but the rest were simply irritated and not amused.

"Oh, I have a grand idea for these two alright! If you want no part I suggest you go to your rooms right now!" Draco said sharing his fathers look and understanding instantly. Ginny and Harry Looked at him questionably and decided to retire to their rooms taking Ron, Lavender, Neville and Luna with them. Pansy stayed behind equally grinning at Draco and Lucius, she knew exactly what they had up their sleeves.

"Oi, Godfather ways a ton for being so thin! Dad can't you levitate them?" Draco grunted, holding Severus up by the waist and arm around his shoulders.

"I got it!" Pansy said pointing her wand at the dark haired man and levitating him up the stairs. It took all her efforts to make sure she didn't drop him or bump him on anything.

"I'm lucky to be lifting this one, thankfully I'm used to carrying your mother up the stairs when she's passed out cold in her ball gowns." Lucius grunted.

"Pussies!" Narcissa smirked, leading the way down the third floor of the west wing.

A/N: Thank you to

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrl*

Kaien Brief

Luvslinkok88

Arabllagrace*

Hnwhitlock2000*

Soul-moon-lover

Lordhightopfan

QueenMinnie

Articcat621

Opera777*

Sukie87*

Kawawii XD

Bookinspired

For your wonderful encouraging reviews those with * thanks a bunch for your multiple reviews you are all wonderful! I have revised the first three chapter hopefully there are a bit better. Changed, deleted and added a few things but I promise I didn't change any dialogue. Those are the best parts! Haha.


	11. Hangover

A/N: Completely forgot a chapter! new chapter 6! you never got to read about Hermione's detention! P.s. if anyones been reading the reviews, at least my moronic fingers keep going back to fix things through-out the whole story. Great day!

* * *

><p>It was noon when Hermione finally awoke, if one could call it that. She didn't dare try and open her eyes yet, already feeling the pounding in her head begin. Her bed was more comfortable than it had ever been or she could remember. It was a soft haven of endless warmth that was disturbed by a low moan. She snapped her eyes opened, instantly regretting it as colors began to whirl around like a kaleidoscope and her brain began to pound impossibly more as her stomach started to roll.<p>

She snapped them shut, trying to steady her world and instead tried to feel the bed next to her but found she couldn't move, her body felt like it weighed a ton. Hermione felt frail and weak and she instantly threw the notion out of her hammering head that someone was in the bed with her. _'This is possibly the worst hangover I ever had!' _ And with that final thought she fell back into recovery mode.

Severus had moaned in pain, trying to remain as still as possible to keep from feeling the pounding in his head. He could feel a pleasant warmth emitting to his right and the soft goose feathered mattress under him and instantly realized he was not in his chambers,_ 'Lucius must have put me to bed. I think I'll go back to sleep.' _And with that final though he too, fell back into a deep sleep.

He did not awake again until mid afternoon when he simply got up from the pleasantly warm bed and slumped to the private bathroom he knew the room had. He barely opened his eyes to see where he was going for he knew Lucius always put Severus in the same guest room and knew exactly where everything was.

A few minutes went by and he returned, still not paying any mind to his surroundings as he walked blindly back to the bed. He tucked himself in, scooting closer to the soft pillows in the middle of the king size bed, to cuddle with them. Severus was known to sleep in such a way because it gave him a sense of security and a feeling of someone hugging him affectionately in bed. He was a closet romantic, but that was the one side none would ever live to talk about.

Hermione was semi-awake when she felt the bed dip and a shuffle of the sheets but she figured it might be one of the girls; since they were know to fall asleep in bed with her on occasion. What she didn't expect was arms pulling her in, _'This is weird'_, she was being cuddled by one of the girls and it was slightly uncomfortable. She tried to shift away but was only pulled closer and then she felt it. Something NO girl should every have unless they were, you know? Her eye's snapped open and Hermione let out a piercing scream as she stumbled out of bed.

Severus dove out of bed feeling like he was under attack; he lay crouched on the floor before looking around. He remembered that he had blacked out after one two many drinks after his row with Granger and there were only bits and pieces after that. He didn't remember being with a woman after getting piss drunk but clearly that seemed to not be the case. He stood up grabbing his black trousers and slipped them on with his back turned to her, his head was pounding and clearly the woman's loud scream wasn't helping at all.

"Miss, I am so sorry-" Severus stopped when he turned around and saw Hermione in a tight black corset and matching see through lace knickers before frantically pulling a bed sheet off the bed to cover herself up.

"OH MY GODS!" Hermione screamed!

Merlin was he turned on.

"Do stop screaming you silly little chit, you are going to make me deaf! What the hell are you doing in here?" He sneered at her. Just because he wanted to shag her senseless didn't mean she needed to know that.

"You Pervert! I don't know how I ended up here! OH MERLIN YOU RAPED ME!"

"Get over yourself! I would never do such a thing!"

"Then how in the devil did I end up here?"

"I can't remember a thing!" He retorted. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as his head felt like it was being hit repeatedly against a brick wall.

"You drugged me!" She shrilled.

"I could easily say the same to you! I can't remember a thing!"

Outside the door, in the hallway other doors opened and heads poked out wondering what in the bloody hell was going on when a disturbing fourth scream of anger erupted through the whole Manor, they stood out of the doors of their own rooms, to scared to approach the violent activates going on.

"Merlin! Do you think we should go in?" Ron turned wide eyes to a half naked Draco standing in the next doorway.

"And get caught in the cross fire? Not bloody likely!" Draco scuffed, his eyes still locked on the door. The lot of them jumped out of their skins practically as a loud crash came from with in Hermione's and Severus' room, then the double doors jerked opened and Severus emerged slamming the doors behind him as Hermione hurtled another crystal vase at him. He opened them again to bark back at her, "You missed again! And they call you the brightest witch of your age! You throw like a girl!"

"I AM a woman Severus Snape!"

"More like a wee kitten Hermione Jean!" Severus closed the doors quickly as another vase came hurtling towards his face. He heard a scream of utter frustration as he locked the door. "Merlin, how many bloody fucking vases are in that damn room!"

"Guess our plan didn't work." Lucius said lowly as he walked passed his son in his black silk night robes. "Severus? Everything all right this morning?"

"Oh, Just peachy my dear friend except, to my surprise I woke up unexpectedly next to a wild animal. I wonder how that could have happened. Any ideas?" At this, Hermione began banging on the doors violently as muffled shouts were heard.

Hermione was livid as she shouted every insult she knew banging on the locked door. "How dare you lock me in here! When I get out I am going to skin you alive! Mark my words!" She continued banging on the door until it unlocked.

"What is wrong with you? A woman likes to be romanced, not be manhandled like some Knockturn Ally whore!" Lucius sputtered as he unlocked the door.

She was about ready to scream at him one more time when Hermione slipped on a puddle of glass and water, her sheet unraveling itself from her body as the whole hallway watched on in shocked silence.

Draco could feel the pit of dread start to swell up in his stomach as Severus instantly groveled to help her back up with some assistants from Lucius. Hermione was sporting two handfuls of slits and cuts, and her bum was stinging from pain and the feel of glass embedded in her backside.

"Ow!" She moaned.

"Don't touch her back, Lucius. Help me lay her on the bed. Hermione, we are going to lay you on your stomach. I will help heal and clean your wounds okay?" Severus' tone took on much like his neutral silken tone that he used on her last night before he knew whom she was and it seemed to sooth her whimpering as she nodded her head.

"Lucius go get me some tweezers and the scar salve and infection resistance potion, from Narcissa. I'll deal with the rest of you later." He glared at the bunch crowding in the room to make sure their best friend was okay.

"Get out! All of you! Now!" They complied with his demand without a moments protest and they rushed out with Lucius who ran as if the dogs of hell were on his heels.

Hermione lay on the bed, her face turned towards Severus as tears stung her eyes. It was ridiculous to be tearing over something so little such as this when she had been through a war, been tortured for hours nonstop and yet at this small thing it made her whimper with pain.

Severus tucked her hair behind her ear as he tried to whisper soothing words.

"It'll be alright. I'll fix you back up, you'll be good as new in no time. Don't cry."

Hermione's tears started to slide down her cheeks and Severus wiped them away, Lucius came in with the needed supplies setting them by Severus on the nightstand.

"Lucius, Hold her hand while I do this. Hermione it will hurt but it will be okay I promise." Lucius held on to the woman's hand as Severus worked with delicate precision to remove the shards of class along her back, bum and thighs. Had it been another situation entirely he would gladly admire the view but for now he only wanted to easy the woman's pain.

Lucius marveled in silence at the rare tenderness Severus showed Hermione. The man really had no idea how much he cared for the woman, and the blonde hoped that Severus would notice it from this incident right here.

* * *

><p>AN: Love the reviews thank you all very much! I have been trying to revise all the previous chapters feel free to reread and thank you for all being patient with that. I know it's a pain! And I am happy that you all can look past it and point out very nicely indeed some or a lot of my mistakes! (No sarcasm! Like really none at all for the helpful comments) if I don't keep practicing I'll never better myself! Thanks again I'll update soon!


	12. SS

A/n: Notes to my fans!

**Lorelei Leigh**: Thank you for noticing the chapters out of order, I've gone back and fixed them! I've been trying to re-read all my work even after being posted, so when you're reading feel free to point out certain spots. I'm just trying to teach myself to go back fix mistakes and learn proper grammar and such and I love going back to rework everything.

**Odile1001**: Thank you as well. Feel free to point out any mistakes and exactly what I said to Lorelei Leigh.

To Both **Lorelei Leigh **and **Odile1001**: Thank you both for your feedback whether it's positive or not, I want you to know its greatly welcomed including from everyone else because you two have told me there are some choppy spots but have not called me moronic or we particularly rude about it and that is great. I know there is such a thing as bad critiquing but at least you are one of the few who give it with taste and respectability. So thank you!

**Arabellagrace: **I noticed as well! Purely unintentional, but I must say I LOVE the taming of the shrew!

**LunaJen323: **Hope there is enough moan, just want it to be tasteful, but for every moan from here on out is dedicated to you! (Not in any sexual or weird way obviously!)

**Honksfan4life: **I saw your avatar, and I'm not sure if you know but Jason Issac is going to be in this new TV show I am excited to see!

**Worrywart: **I agree! Happens all the time! The dose of reality after a great night! Hahaha

To **Midnightawakenonyou, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Hnwhitlock2000, and Luvslinkpk88: ** You are amazing for sticking through this story! I love you guys!

To ALL READERS! Thank you again for sticking through this story and bareing with me with all the error and such! It means so much that you have stuck around and have helped point out plenty of things! I have revised many of the chapters (could likely use some more) and have added a new chapter 7 because I actually forgot to post a chapter! I know, bad me! Sorry, but do enjoy!

Thanks again!

Love Deedee

p.s. short chapter, Sorry, I know….

* * *

><p>To say Hermione was not in pain was a complete and utter understatement, her backside was burning and stinging as if from a nasty hex. She squeezed Lucius' hand hard as Severus used the tweezers to pick out the shards of glass. Occasionally letting a whimper slip out, she had bit holes into her lip to keep from crying out at the pieces that were jammed in deep. Some of the glass had cut into the fabric of her corset and knickers and she was <em>almost <em>mortified, when Severus had told her he needed to magic them away.

"I need to get a better look at all the cuts and make sure I've removed everything. Do you trust me?" He asked. His dark eyes narrowed at the cuts that were visible, making sure he had removed everything there. _'Why did I ask such a thing? Maybe, I hope she trusts I wont take advantage of her right now.'_

"Yes." Hermione moaned aloud in pain, trying her best to breath through it. Lucius switched the hand Hermione was holding with his other, so he wouldn't be looking at her exposed form. _'Did she trust him to patch her up? Yes, obviously. Is that what he means? If this was any other time, I'd think this was like some bloke saying, "Can you take you're shirt off? I want to get a better look at your heart." Ow, this hurts so fucking much!'_ Hermione let out another whimper as she felt tingles on her body, no doubt from the spell he cast.

Within seconds Hermione's body lay naked in the bed, her unclothed backside exposed for all to see. She noticed Lucius' gesture, and smiled at it before she moaned in pain, Severus was tugging out a piece of glass that was in a little too deep.

He started with her lower back, working down, trying very hard to concentrate on the task at hand, instead of the naked woman under him. _'Merlin! Her ass is so round and tight! Focus Severus! Poor girl, She really did do a number on herself this time.'_

He worked with great precession, and a slow and steady pace. Once the shattered glass was gone and the blood cleaned, he placed a single drop of the potion on each little nick or cut, to ward off any infections and then started to apply the salve.

The scare salve felt cool to the touch and it started to ease the searing fire from the slits. Hermione let out soft moans from Severus' touch and she could feel heat pooling in between her thighs. _'Oh, Gods! Not now! Please! Think of Dumbledore naked! Dumbledore Naked! Ew that is so gross!' _Hermione let out a moan of disgust but the naked Dumbledore thoughts did not last when she felt the rough hands of a man, start to message the salve on her left ass cheek.

_'Oh, Gods! Her ass feels so firm and soft! Merlin! Stop thinking about it! I'm getting hard! Fuck! Dumbledore naked! Think of old saggy ass Dumbledore! That is so gross!'_ Severus did everything to try and focus and he was about to start the next cheek when he stopped for a moment and just stared.

On Hermione's right ass cheek, there were two open cuts that were shaped in the letter 'S', right next to each other._ 'Interesting, they're my initials. I think I'll leave them there for now.' _ He smiled evilly and started to rub the salve around the area at the back of her thighs leaving the two 'S' shapes alone. Going back to the cuts,He hovered his hand over the slits and muttered a healing spell so that they would close. The scars were silver against her olive skin and the more he looked at them the more he felt the urge to posses her in every way.

"All done Miss. Granger. Lucius, can you have Narcissa send in some clothes for her. Thank you." Severus threw a blanket over the woman, and made his exit with Lucius. Hermione sighed with relief as the door clicked shut behind the pair. She shuddered as a shiver ran through her, the spots that his hands had grazed or rubbed was on fire and whether or not it was from the salve doing its work or because his touch was worthy of remembering, she had no clue and she moaned as she pressed her thighs together. Shifting so that she could feel the pressure on her sweet spot, it still didn't feel enough when she thought about how his erection felt that morning and the night before.

A hand snuck down and started to rub herself, each hitched breath brought her closer and closer over the edge, bringing her a sweet blissful high. It only lasted a few moments before her mind kicked back into reality and she fumbled quickly for her wand to lift any trace of her naughty activity. She finished merely seconds before Narcissa barged in with casual robes for her to borrow. As the woman dressed, Narcissa asked what in the world was going on between Her and Severus and Hermione went off on a tangent on what was going on back at the school for the past couple of weeks. Hermione could sense that Narcissa was getting angry and had no doubt that it would get back to Molly Weasley as well.

Severus had disappeared into one of the many bathrooms. He was leaning over the sink trying to control his breathing and to control the urge to storm Hermione's room and shag her. His member throbbed and begged to be free and after a few moments he gave in and let his imagination run wild. It sprang from his trousers, hard and pointing up like a pole. He grasped it with a firm hand and began to stroke it slowly at first, then faster, each time picturing himself ramming into the dark goddess's naked form. It was a matter of moments as he growled out his release. He stood hunched over the sink, his seed sticking to his hand as it cooled.

"This cannot be born." He sneered as he looked at himself with disgust. "She's a student." He cleaned himself up quickly and made his exit. He grabbed his traveling coat from the butler, not even caring at the thought that he was returning to Hogwarts half dressed. He would send a house elf later to retrieve the remainder of his clothes, but for now, he needed a drink.


	13. Almost

Monday morning found the gang sober and cheery, or as cheery as one could ever be on a Monday morning. Harry and Ginny were extremely touchy feely since Sunday afternoon, and when ever Ron's mouth was not glued to Lavender's he was shoving food down his throat like it was the last supper. Neville and Luna were sheepishly holding hands under the table as they talked amongst themselves and Pansy was mooning over one of the Slytherin's that joined their table that morning. Hermione was simply pushing her food around on her plate, deep in thought, and Draco was the only one observing everything going on. He had noticed that his godfather had yet to show for breakfast and wondered if it had something to do when he was patching Hermione back up.

"Maybe it was a bad idea." Draco muttered lightly.

Hermione was deep in thought about the last couple of hours. She had no idea what was going on. One minute he was a complete and utter asshole, and then the next, he was tender and intense. A visible shiver ran though her when she thought about the ball and how she was almost going to shag him and then another thought occurred to her, _'How did I end up in bed with him?'_ As she pushed her food around on her dish only to stop when she heard Draco mutter lightly aloud and Hermione's eyes narrowed at his pale face.

"You!" She stated.

This earned a look from Draco, but his Slytherin ways gave no indication what she was talking about. He cocked his head to the side as if he were a canary and gave her a questioning look. "Pardon?"

"Who else?" She asked placing the fork on the side of the table and fixing him with quite the ironclad stare.

Draco didn't even sweat it, as he lied to her. "I have no clue what you're on about? Are you okay?"

"Course not, mate! She woke up in Snape's bed. I'd be going nuts too if that happened to me!" Ron said, after swallowing. It was good to know that the ginger, after 6 and a-half years, had learned some table manners, not all, but enough to chew with his mouth closed and swallow before speaking.

Harry, who was sitting next to him, elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "Blockhead. People will over hear and start spreading rumors." Harry was eyeing the Slytherin who was talking to Pansy, not trusting anyone who was not part of the gang. He didn't take well to having new comers sit with them and listening in to his conversations, he had become paranoid with the knowledge that everything he said would written for all to read in the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning.

The new comer had not been paying attention, but there was no sly in Slytherin for nothing. Pansy who had turned a listening hear to the groups conversation, excused the young man next to her, saying that she had some private matters to discus with friends and he bid adieu to the group.

"What's going on?" she said evenly.

"I'd gather it was you two, who placed me in Professor Snape's room and who else?" Hermione said not skipping a beat.

"What you on about 'Mione? You both disappeared together after, Gods know how many drinks, and we never saw you again." Pansy said, picking at her cuticles.

That was all the proof Hermione needed to confirm her suspicions, the girl always picked at them casually when she was lying. "K, but I'm sure I didn't disappear with him. No matter, I'll find out exactly what happened sooner or later."

They continued to talk and bicker for a few moments more amongst themselves before returning to their separate conversations and Hermione continued to push her food around. She really had no idea how she felt about the brooding man, but she was confident that he was attracted to her physically and she felt quite the same. Just thinking about how she touched herself with him in mind was making her wet again, and she wanted his hands to touch her sensitive spot this time instead. None other than the man himself quickly disturbed her naughty daydream, as he cleared his throat behind her and she could hear the sneer that replaced the silken tone it could hold.

"Make sure to eat, Miss. Granger. You'll need your strength for Defense today. I hear it's going to be a rough one." He smirked at her before continuing on his way to the Head Table.

"What could he possibly mean?" she asked the group, dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>Hermione had wished she never asked as she stood in class, wand drawn at the ready. She was on a dueling table facing off Severus, who held a wicked grin. It appeared that he was standing in for Professor Lupin, since it was the day after the full moon and he was still recovering his full strength in the infirmary. Her friends and the other students watched at the sides of the platform, Draco and Pansy were betting to see who would win.<p>

"20 on the Slytherin King, she'll be done on the second hex." She grinned. Hermione, who was close to the blonde, frowned at hearing the comment.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Pans." She cried before dodging a hex and rolling to the side.

"Miss. Granger, Focus or I will fail you for today." Severus was being extra rough with her. He could not get her naked bum out of his mind and the fact that it took him three more times to masturbate before falling asleep the night before and then another two cold showers that morning. He really was in no mood and knew it was becoming evident as he shot curse after curse at her. _'Hope she likes it rough.'_

'_He must like it rough. What the hell is wrong with him? I'm breaking a sweat!'_ Hermione ducked out of the way from a curse and threw a binding spell that hit its target in full force. _'Ha!' _ She smirked as his body went stiff and he toppled over, falling on his back. She stood up, panting from the work out, she was at the point of going for hand-on-wand combat with the ex-spy if things kept up. She released the spell and he got up swiftly as she turned her back on him to walk off the platform.

"Duck!" Luna shouted and Hermione dove to the ground. She looked over her shoulder at the man and he was throwing another spell at her, it missed when she rolled to the right shooting up to her feet. She faked to the left then stepping forward to the right throwing a hex and jumping forward with a tuck and roll when another hex was thrown at her. They were arms length away throwing and blocking punches, kicks and hexes. She had secured his wand hand and wrapped her left leg around his leg, kicking it from under him. She had lost her footing as he went down and seconds later found the two sprawled out on the dueling platform, Hermione pinning him down with her body.

"Pinned you!" She smiled with a sense of victory, and he was not amused. He grabbed her arms pulling them down as he hooked his free leg around hers to roll her around but misjudged the width of the platform and the pair ended up tumbling off, Hermione landing on top once more.

"Pinned you again!" She smirked. The class clapped around them and the bell rang signifying the end of class.

Hermione looked up to see the time on the clock at the back of the classroom and made to get up but Severus had tightened his hold on her. "Sir?"

"Detention Miss. Granger tonight at 7pm. With me." He pushed her roughly off and gracefully got up leaving her on the floor gapping like a fish.

"Detention for besting you!" She recovered quickly and everyone stilled their movements as they watched the man freeze. Slowly in a predatorily way, he turned his eyes to glare at her.

"Excuse me?" Severus had stalked the distance getting right into her face.

"Now Professor, have you lost your hearing? Am I to understand that I will be serving a detention for besting you?" she asked again standing now with her hands firmly on either side of her hips. Draco motioned everyone out silently as the two seemed to be in a stare down of the century and closed the door behind him as the last student exited.

They stood there glaring at each other's face, only inches apart and then Severus leaned in. His lips coming dangerously close to hers.

"Miss. Granger, if you were no longer a student I would take you over my knee and spank you till you cried and begged for forgiveness."

"I dare you too." She challenged. Severus grabbed her roughly by the arms bring her body closer and was about to kiss her when the door burst open with the next set of students. She pushed him away retrieving her things and storming out while Severus stormed to the front of the room, his was the biggest nightmare for the remainder of the day than the history of Hogwarts had ever known.

* * *

><p>"What in the bloody hell was that?" She grumbled to no one in particular. She was striding down the corridor towards the Library. It was her free period and thought it best to get started on reviewing for NEWTS, only 24 weeks left.<p>

Draco, who had been rounding the corner, saw Hermione and strode up to her, falling instep to where ever she was headed.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" He grabbed the door to allow her in first. They said their 'hellos' to the new Librarian as they continued on to a secluded corner in the way back of the massive land of books.

They plopped their things down on the large dark wood desk before sitting across from each other in the matching chairs. This was her favorite spot because no one ever went that far back into the stacks and there was a large window that faced the sun's rotation. Hermione would wake early to watch it rise and miss dinner to watch the sunset from this spot. It was just as nice as the astronomy tower, but closer to her dorms. She sat with her back against the scene of glittering water and welcoming sun, pulling out her books and notes.

Draco couldn't help but admire the way the midmorning sun glittered through the grand windows, dancing around lazily as it gave the woman a magnificent glow. He was reminded of those romantic muggle movies, Hermione sometimes dragged him to over the holidays. It was like a scene in one of them, when the man notices that he was in love with the woman and vowed to be by her side every step of the day. She was like a serene goddess and he tucked the image way in his mind for future reference. _'I'll have to send in Colin when she's in here next to have him sneak a photo for the yearbook.'_

"You're staring Draco, one might say you've fallen for the Gryffindor Queen, or what ever they call me these day."

"I think it's Princess, But Queen sounds better, you hold quite the court over your subjects. Besides, Ginny is more of a princess than you are. She's much more soft and mushy than the aggressive warrior that you are." Draco smirked fallowing her lead of taking his books out of his bag as well.

"Yes and Lavender is the hag." They chuckled.

"Must you torture the jester so? Really, one would think you still have feelings for the Qudditch King."

"Oh, do not make whatever breakfast I have eaten, come back up. Draco that is ancient history, she simply is one of those, what did you call her? Jester? Yes, a Jester within my court and I do believe a Queen is to jest with her Jesters who make themselves appear like such silly women, as she does. Do you have names for everyone in the group?" She asked, really paying attention. She was never one for gossip, but once and a while she had over heard people call her and her friends by such names when they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. Whether it was in a rude or appealing manner, she never cared much to stick around and listen, to busy taking points away for students dilly-dallying in the corridors.

"Yes, I dare say we all do. The gossip and names people make up is usually sickening but the names they have come up for us, well lets say I think it clever and find it amusing. They call you and Ginny the Gryffindor Princesses, but of late they are now calling you a Queen. Harry is the Prince of everything and well you said Ron's and Lavender's already. Neville I believe is the knight in shining armor and Luna is the Princess of Ravenclaw. I'm the Dark knight of Slytherin and Pansy is the Princess of Slytherin, of course."

"Oh, and who is the King, might I add it is rather odd for there to be a Queen and no King. The wizarding world does not like when a woman rules." She smirked really enjoying the names the people had chosen. She was most certainly not one for idle gossip but rather enjoyed this piece of information. She felt like Draco was her advisor, explaining some new military tactic.

"Severus I believe. King of Slytherin they say. No better person and they think I am being groomed for the position when he is dead, course the man will out live us all I believe." Draco watched her closely; he noticed that she had yet to reply on his earlier comment.

Her head was bent over her Charms notes; she decided that each week would be set to studying one class. The remainder of the last month and a half would be dedicated to getting ready to pass her Transfiguration exam that would make her a legal Professor at Hogwarts.

She snorted at the comment while fishing for another book within her pile. "More like the sheriff of Nottingham. Besides, give him a chance at what? Turning my hair another color or making an example of me falling on my ass again? I'd rather not, thanks."

"He patched you up the second time and I don't believe he ever got a thanks." Draco pointed out. His icy eyes bored into her liquid brown ones. She looked ashamed of herself.

"No, I didn't. Maybe that's why he's sulking right now. He made to kiss me after class. Or at least I think."

"Do you fancy him?"

And there it was, the question that hung in the air like a Hippogriff standing in a room, trying not to be noticed. They sat in silence and Hermione just looked down at her papers, not really seeing anything; her mind was going into overdrive.

"Sometimes." She started, trying to be as opened and as honest as she could muster.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, physically yes, I do. Emotionally I'm not sure. I love that we spar and such but at the same time I want to jam my quill threw his head. He's so infuriating and bossy! And I really have no clue, would you mind not saying anything to anyone? I really should be mad at you for throwing me in bed with him by the way. You are lucky that at the same time I guess I'm not mad."

"I don't know what you're on about, but it sound's like some one else I know miss bossy-know-it-all. You two are quite alike sometimes, it's very scary. I won't say anything. Are you afraid what people might think?"

"I'll find out the truth Draco, mark my words and I will get sweet revenge for it too. No, I could careless what people may think, but I am not like him; I have white teeth, see! I just don't know though. I want to like him, but he's a right bastard and its not the proper time. Can you switch portal times with me tonight?" She asked. He knew she was dancing around what she really wanted to say, so Draco made a show to look at the time and noticed that he had to get ready to leave soon anyways. He shuffled everything back into his brown leather bag as he got up to leave.

"Yeah, I can do that. 'Mione, there is never a proper time for love and romance. Remember that, Yeah?" Hermione simply rolled her eyes at him and continued with her work. Draco left her to continue on his way, not noticing a beetle fly out an open window.

* * *

><p>AN: Made sure it was a long one this time. Review review review! Thanks everyone! P.s. if anyone likes to draw or anything I don't mind at all having pieces of Fanart for this story! I encourage it in fact for anyone to do so and to send me a link so I can take a look! I don't care if your good or bad at it I'm sure I'll love it anyways!


	14. So close

A/N: I can't review fast enough! You all gobble it up so quickly! Haha I'm glad! Enjoy and thanks to all my wonderful reviews! Reviews encourage the heart to go further!

* * *

><p>Hermione appeared outside of Severus' classroom door, not sure what to expect. She had dressed in her casual jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt but wore her outer school robes to be on the safe side. She stared at the large black door; the ancient wood flaking around the edges from being slammed so much. She brought her knuckles up to the door, ready signify her presence when it flung open.<p>

"You're late." He said, looking up from the stack of essays he was grading.

"It's only 5 minutes before 7." She commented as she entered the room heading straight to stand in front of his desk.

"It was a statement. By all means, come in." He muttered sarcastically as he closed and warded the door. "I need all those beetles in that crate, squeezed all their guts and inside juices into each vial. Get to work." He pointed at the wooden crate on the floor by the side counter were a cutting board and pewter knife laid waiting for her. Taking off her outer robes and placing them on the back of a chair taking her wand out and tucking into her back pocket, she rolled her sleeves up and went straight to work.

Severus watched the way she took her robes off, admiring her body, the way her jeans seemed to give her bum a flattering lift and the way her shirt hugged her full melon sized breast. His member started twitching to life and he let a groan of pure sexual frustration out.

Hermione heard a loud groan from behind her and craned her neck to look at him over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow in question at him, but Severus just disregarded it as he violently scribbled an 'F' on the essay in his hand. He made a show of grumbling at how idiotic students could be to hide the real reason for his groan. Hermione turned back to her task and stayed in a steady pace for about an hour.

Severus after a while of really watching her move, watching as her back contracted from every movement she made, was completely hard and he could no longer resist the urge to not be touching her. Calling in his excellent spy skills, he pulled up behind her, feeling the heat radiating off her body. His hand fell towards her bum, taking his time as he ran his hand up it before taking her wand out of her butt pocket and holding it out in front of her.

The girl jumped slightly from the quiet attack but stilled her movements and looked at his outstretched hand in front of her. Her light brown wand was playfully grasped in his hand and her breath hitched at the knowledge of his close proximity. She placed the objects in her hand down onto the counter and grabbed a wash cloth to her right to wipe her hands clean.

"Miss. Granger, You are a seventh year if I am not mistaken." His voice had taken the low silken playfulness from the night of the ball. "You are 17 I believe? And yet you still do not know the proper way to carry your wand?"

"20, sir. I am now 20." She managed. _'Gods, just touch me, please! I beg you!'_

"20? And my I ask how you came up with such a number?" His other hand was centimeters from palming her other ass cheek. _'So bloody close!'_

"Improper use of a time turner, sir. I had it for two years which added two more years to my age." Hermione was almost panting, it was simply pure torture.

"Improper use? Tell me Hermione-" He took great care to pronounce her name, caressing each syllable. "-How could you of all people, use something so improperly?"

If Hermione was not wet when she first walked into the room, she absolutely was now. She turned around slowly, so as not to break the spell and she moaned when she saw the look of pure lust in his onyx eyes.

Severus heard her moan and it almost sent him over the edge. He looked at her through hooded eyes, enjoying the waves of emotions play across her features. "I asked you a question, Hermione." He stepped forward, his throbbing erection rubbing against her lower belly.

Hermione let out another moan and could no longer hold back, she grabbed his face and she started kissing him. It was one of those lustful kisses that hungered for more, Severus sensing it, picked her up and set her on the counter. Instantly wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer so she could feel his, indeed, large cock against her jean clad pussy.

He trailed burning kisses from her lips down her jaw then neck, suckling on a spot below her ear. "Oh gods!" She mumbled, enjoying the sweet sensation. He growled out a 'mine' before grinding his cock against her. She began to unbutton his neck so she could kiss him and feel his skin against her and she was getting irritated. "Damn buttons! So many!" she was already on to the next set when a knock at the door sounded through the room.

They went deathly still.

"Severus! It's Minerva. I'm having trouble with one of your Slytherins in the infirmary could you open up?" Severus reset their clothing in proper order with a flick of Hermione's wand, returning it to her as he walked towards the door to open and un-ward it.

Hermione jumped down from the counter and resumed working on her work before the door was opened, her face beat red as she tried to control her breathing.

"Severus, Oh, I didn't know you were with someone."

"Hello Minerva." Severus bit out, Hermione waved with the knife in her hand at the older woman.

"Oh, Hermione dear! It's so nice to see that you two are getting along. What are you both up to?" Minerva looked at the two with a grin noting the blush Hermione had. Minerva didn't really care if something happened between the two; in fact she prayed such a thing would happen. _'At least they'll stop all this bickering nonsense. My nerves can't handle that.'_

"She was leaving. You can finish out your detention tomorrow evening Miss. Granger." Severus sneered at her. Hermione wiped her hands clean, leaving her work unfinished for the next day. She exited quickly muttering a 'good night' and left the two.

Hermione scooted up to Draco's Head Boy's room but upon entering she found the room filled with her royal entourage. She entered in a daze not really saying much and was going to sit down when she heard a voice that brought her back down to reality.

"Hey, Hermione you've got slime on your bum, not sure if you knew that or not." Harry pointed out causing Draco to look at her bum with a snicker.

"Oh shut up!" She groaned walking out of Draco's small parlor room into her own.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, Harry absolutely nothing." Draco said, sliding into his leather armchair. _'Must have given him that __**chance **__I mentioned. That didn't take long.'_ He mused.

Hermione slammed he bedroom door shut, warding it then entered her bathroom to ward and silence it as well. She ran a hot bath deciding to finish what she and Severus had started only moments ago. Not thinking, just letting her emotional high run its course until the stars faded and she came back down to earth.

The next morning found the group together in the Great Hall, Hermione trying not to blush every time she looked at the Head Table. She was only hoping that that night's detention would happen again and that hopefully it would reach a happy ending for both. She was grinning like a hormonal fool when an owl dropped a bundle of mail into her lap. She paid him a Sickle and it flew on its way. Grabbing it she noted on top of the pile was the _Daily Prophet _with the headlines blinking "_Breaking Hogwarts News! By Rita Skeeter"_ at the top and she instantly began reading it, forgetting for a moment that the woman never printed anything note worthy or truthful.

"_One would wonder what type of school Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has been running. Student's now are living through a royal hierarchy and at the top are one of our most sought out war heroes! King Severus Snape of Slytherin has been confirmed through my sources that he has taken a Queen at last! Who might you ask is the one lucky enough to grace his bed? None other than the Queen of Gryffindor herself, Hermione Jean Granger! Except that's not the only juicy gossip. There have also been sightings of her and the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, gallivanting around together in the school Library and one might think that since they are both Head Boy and Head Girl. They can do as they please since both rooms are connected. I wonder how Severus Snape feels about such things…" _Hermione stared daggers at the article, not even bothering to continue reading it. The newspaper simply burst into flames right in her hands and she did not care that the ashes were dirtying her uniform.

"Oi, What a load of tripe! What the fuck is that woman trying to pull by saying this?" Harry said throwing the paper down. He was furious, again. Rita was getting out of hand and was causing trouble for no apparent reason.

Draco who had finished reading the whole thing looked up in time to see Hermione's paper burst into flames and then look up to the Head Table, seeing a deep snarl on his godfathers face as he read something. Draco was only hoping that it was a letter for something or other but when the dark man's eyes snapped up to look at the blonde, his fears were confirmed. _'Bitch is causing trouble for no reason! Man's going to murder me and I'm not even sleeping with her!'_ Draco met his godfathers glare and shook his head 'no' but felt the man didn't believe him.

Severus was furious, _'No, that's not the word.' _"I'm going to bloody well kill her!" Severus was up on his feet stalking down the aisles. He didn't care what anyone thought, he was rightly pissed that the damn chit led him on, did all those things to him and then, _'turns around and has an affair with my bloody godson!'_ He grabbed Hermione by the arm roughly, literally dragging her out into the hallway.

"What in the devil are you playing at? You wench I own you! You are mine and I bloody well told you that last night!" Oh, Severus was beyond livid, he was about ready to kill her.

"Who do you think you are Severus Snape? My keeper? You don't own me! What, do you think your initials are branded on me like some cattle?" She fumed at him but it seemed to be to no avail.

"In fact, they are Hermione Jean! On your right ass cheek, to be exact!"

"What are you talking about? Severus you are not being funny!"

"My dear, let us recall the day after Lucius' ball where you slipped and fell on broken glass. Do you remember how I patched you up? Well imagine to my surprise when I was looking at your firm right cheek and noticed two similar distinctive cuts right next to each other, both in the shape of the letter 'S'. What are the odds of that? So I left them there and now my darling, it is safe to say that you have been walking around all high and mighty with my initials on your delicious ass. So yes, I do own you. Now I will only ask once and once only because I do not like things that are mine being played with by others. Are you or are you not having an affair with Draco?"

Hermione was ready to blow her top off, _'The nerve of this man!' _She was hurt that he would believe her to be some kind of whore but also angry because the man thought he owned everything he touched.

"Fuck you Severus and for your information. No, I am not! You bleed imbecile!" With that Hermione stormed off sparking blue and grey.

"You still have detention tonight and don't you dare think about being late!" He snarled, he ducked out of the way when she sent a stray hex at him.

Severus watched her leave with a lustful smirk.

* * *

><p>AN: I do believe some spanking in the next chapter is called for! Update soon!

p.s. post two new stories ones called "When hope is all there is" and "Tantalizing" take a look and tell me what you think!

Love Deedee


	15. Ugly Beetle

Hermione stormed to her quarters to see if what the man said was true, but there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't bluffing. "That man never bluffs." She growled out seeing the confirmation staring back at her from the mirror. "Bloody git, won again!" She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, examining the two silver scars, when a knock sounded throughout the quarters. She pulled her knickers back up and patted her skirt back down before walking to the door that led out into the corridor.

"Yes? Oh, Minerva, what brings you here?" Hermione opened the door fully to allow the Headmistress to step in, but the woman did not move from her spot. She was instantly on guard when she noticed Minerva's stern look of displeasure.

"Hermione, I am afraid it is a matter about this mornings paper and I would like you to accompany me up to my office if you will, Severus is already there waiting." Hermione nodded and shut the door behind her and fallowed the Headmistress silently to her office. They arrived within minutes and as soon as they entered the office, Severus was on his feet ready to defend his honor. _'Or what little I have left. Damn Chit. It was worth it though.'_

"Minerva-" He began but was halted when her palm rose in the air.

"How did this happen? How did this despicable woman get onto these grounds?"

"I am not sure Minerva, but I can explain!" Severus tried again.

"Well explain yourself this instant!"

"No, he can't. Minerva I have a general idea on how she is gaining information but I need more time to prove my theory." Hermione interjected.

"When will you know more?"

"Tonight."

"Then be off with you both while I try to muck up this mess with the board of governors."

"What of the Ministry? Will not Kingsley be in a sour mood?"

"No Hermione, he is an understanding man and would put his trust in me blindly." Hermione gave a quick nod and made to leave only to have Severus interrupt with disbelief.  
>"What about what the wench has written? I thought you would have us in here to scold us or to have me put under a hearing or something! Has the world finally gone off its rocker?" Severus was shocked; the Headmistress was treating this as if a relationship between a teacher and student was an everyday occurrence. <em>'at least I think shagging a student is consider a type of relationship.'<em>

"Should there be cause for concern? Severus, you are a good chap and I believe Albus could back me up when I say this. You are both adults and if something should happen between you two, I am _sure_ you both would use the utmost discretion. Hmm? Hermione, inform me as soon as you have a lead." Hermione smirked and made to leave only to stop again. She rolled her eyes before slipping out to get to the first class of the day.

"Again, Headmistress, I must interrupt your dismissal and point out that _I_ am the spy in this school."

"Yes Severus and while you are still here trying to play the game of 'who's bigger' I would like to point out that my Gryffindor spy is already gone and tracking the little monster as we speak!" Severus quickly looked around to find it empty except for him, the Headmistress and portraits of Headmaster's past. He nodded at the elder woman and took his leave.

"Minerva? Maybe you should just lock the two in a room for a while, yeah?"

"Albus, as fitting and sound of an Idea that is, I need them fulfilling their roles and Hermione has to be able to pass her Teaching exams." The woman sighed slumping into her throne-like seat. Albus fixed her with a look before continuing.

"Really, Minerva? She could have passed them in her 2nd year."

"Honestly old man! You're making me go soft! I will see what I can do."

* * *

><p>The day had gone by slowly and there was not a single sign of what she was looking for and Hermione was paying very close attention. It wasn't until after she was heading to dinner that night that she had spotted the ugly beetle fluttering around the corridor and she was ready to pounce on it only to have a couple of first years running by, breaking her concentration. She was getting annoyed, Hermione didn't know if she was hallucinating from last night's detention or if Rita Skeeter was actually there gathering information in her animagi form yet again. If it was the later, the woman was in for some serious trouble.<p>

"Stop!" She yelled with a foreboding tone at the three first years that were rushing by. They froze in their tracks, almost petrified to turn around. "What is the meaning of this?" She rounded on them and could see them visibly relax as they took note that it was only Hermione.

"You sounded just like Snape for a second, Miss. Hermione." One of the Ravenclaw boys commented.

"5 points for not showing the proper respect to a mentor. Why are you running through the corridors? Another 5 points from your houses for rule breaking." Hermione enjoyed frightening the 1st years. _'Now I understand his enjoyment with terrorizing them!'_ She chuckled internally.

"Sorry, we were just trying to get there before the others." One of the Hufflepuff muttered.

"Well there will be plenty of food when you get there. Do not forget your manners. Off with you." She scowled and watched as they shuffled into the hall. She caught the remains of the last comment the Ravenclaw said airily. "She must be shagging him! Sounds just like him!" Hermione turned scarlet as she threw a binding spell at the boy. She was ready to go off on him when a snarl came out from behind her "Detention with Mr. Filch, tonight Mr. Hofffman. Get out of my sight all of you." The binding spell was released and Hermione watched as they scattered away with fear.

"I can handle it myself!" She growled out.

"Oh, I know you can." He gave her a seductive tone crossing closer to her to run a finger down her lower back so no one would see.

"Do not forget Miss. Granger. You have detention with me promptly after dinner." He stepped away from her, entering the Great Hall with a cunning smirk.

_'Oh how I want to slap that smirk off if I didn't want to shag him so badly! Maybe I'll make him beg for it. Knock it off Hermione! You've got a job to do, don't want that hag to publish more crap!'_ She counted to five before entering the Great Hall for dinner, all the while being fallowed by a small nasty beetle the size of a roach.

She ate a quick dinner and walked up towards the Head Table to fallow Severus down to the dungeons to finish out the rest of her detention.

He unlocked his classroom door and she fallowed him in, matching him step for step until he stopped in front of his desk. Severus turned around, staring down at her and gave her a smirk. "What are you waiting for? Get to work Miss. Granger."

"What? No kiss for luck?"

"To work, Miss. Granger."

"And he says I lead blokes on." She mumbled and he threw her a death glare. She returned to the task at hand, falling into a silent rhythm. She could hear rustling from the man behind her and simply refused to acknowledge him.

Severus was trying to keep himself busy while making a show to give the witch longing looks. It was meant for show, to figure out if Rita would come out of hiding, but also because he longed to touch her and pick back up where they left off last time. Severus had no clue how the Skeeter woman was getting information, and was a little annoyed that Hermione had a vague idea. _'Makes me look like I've lost my spy touch.' _So after an hour of nothing remotely important happening, the man decided to try different antics. Much like the night before he approached the witch in front of him only this time he molded his body against her and placed both hands over hers. Her neck was tilted to the side and froze when she felt the contact. Her eyes seemed to roll to the back of her head, suppressing a shiver when he started to trail kisses on her exposed neck. She let out a moan, grinding her ass against his steel rod and she wanted him to shag her right then and there.

"Severus." Hermione moaned his name, it only caused him to encircle an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him.

Hermione's eyes opened to mere slits and she was so focused on her lust that it took her a few moments to realized that on the pile of dead beetles was an ugly roach size one that seemed to be hopping sideways in a weird type of happy dance. She let her eyes close again, pretending not to notice. With the knife still clutched in one hand she used the face of it to hold the beetle down in place. Her speed was lightning fast, and Severus instantly jerked up from the movement and the noise of what sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"I got you, you bitch!" Hermione shouted with triumph. "Get me a large-mouth vial, Severus."

He did what he was asked and was slightly confused. As he watched Hermione bottle the creature whole and put a stopper in the jar he was starting to suspect that he had lost the spy game before it had really begun.

"Can I use your floo to go to Minerva's?"

"Yes, fallow me." He said. Hermione fallowed him out of the classroom and down the corridor slightly. He turned towards an empty wall and tapped on six different brick's before the stones melted away to reveal an office. It was half the size of Severus' classroom and half the interior decorations. It was plain with nothing but two chairs in front of an old beat-up looking desk that held a worn-out leather chair seated behind it. There was a fireplace off to the side and a canister of what probably was floo powder, mounted to the side.

"This is a mock office before it gives entrance to my quarters." He felt compelled to point out before allowing her to step in and make their way to the fireplace.

"I would like to see the rest of it some time." Hermione smiled sweetly to him before stepping into the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder and throwing it in to the fire. She called out 'Minerva's office' and disappeared. Severus openly stared at the empty fireplace. _'She wants to see my chambers!'_ He thought as he mimicked Hermione's moves and flooed into Minerva's office.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone remembered that when Hermione was in the library there was a beetle that flew out and hence Hermione's detention was suppose to gut the beetles. I didn't mention that Skeeter was in the mix of dead beetles she was gutting In her first detention, my bad. Hope it was still satisfactory in the end and that it ties up any loose ends, if not point out and I'll try to elaborate better on it! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers from the constant stream and the newbie's! Please review review review it makes me get so excited to write more because you all tell me how much you love it! Thank you and again as I have stated before, I have added two knew stories. They are serious bits.

_Tantalizing_ is about Hermione losing her parents to Death Eaters and it is AU because Severus' Parents are pureblood and he has a secret agenda for being a death eater. (Thank you to those who have reviewed that story, you know who you are.) There were multiple chapters added.

_Life as we know it_ was previously know as _When hope is all there is, _Is a very complex story about Hermione being cursed with terrifying visions that eat at her soul and sucks the very magic and life out of her. She is fighting this battle alone and refuses help especially from Severus, but he feels compelled to help her. And Does everything possible to fight his way to helping her.

I know I stink at reviews but I promise that they are better then what my brief summaries are! Thank you for your time again!

Love Deedee


	16. Better spy

A/n: I realized last chapter was lacking a bit so to apologies, I'm finally going to give in to all your demands…Enjoy ***evil grin***

* * *

><p>"Minerva!" Hermione yelled as soon as she appeared in the floo stepping out to allow room for Severus who soon fallowed. She had not been paying attention to her surroundings so when she looked around to spot the Headmistress; she was not the only one in the room. Shacklebolt Kingsley, Minster of Magic, was standing tall and proud in his grey robes and matching hat.<p>

"Oh, Minster! I apologies for the intrusion Headmistress, but I have found the culprit and I must say Minster this is impeccable timing. See I had warned her in my 4th year never to come lurking for information from us and to not print lies in the paper, but seems the little monster didn't head my warning."

Minerva had been sitting behind her desk having a chat with the Minister, who simply wanted to pay a visit to Albus' portrait, and Minerva of course. The Minister was caught off guard when the duo barged into the office and was on his feet with alarm.

"Oh, Shacklebolt, It is only Hermione. Dear, tell me you have found her!"

"Yes, I have Ma'am. Tell me, Minister, what is the penalty for non-recorded animagi witches or wizards?"

"Violation to not report ones animagi form will result in a fine of 1,000 galleons and up to one year of community service in the new program that is set up with the muggle authorities. What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

Hermione set the vial down onto the desk and Minerva instantly gasped.

"Is that Skeeter?"

"Yes. Minister, if you would please?" Hermione offered and Kinsley nodded taking his wand out and muttering the counter spell to release one from their animagi form. The beetle began to grow larger, breaking the glass, as Rita Skeeter appeared arms crossed with a look of disgust.

"Well, well, if it isn't Rita Skeeter. To the Ministry with you, Madame." He cast a binding spell on the woman so she would not make a break for it and the Minister waved his goodbyes as he disappeared with the woman in tow.

"Finally!" Hermione grinned slumping into a chair.

"Indeed! It seems Severus that Hermione has outwitted you in this. Must be losing your touch dear boy."

"I highly disagree, Minerva." Severus said, his voice dropping low.

"Come now, Severus. Be a good sport." Hermione said smirking at him.

"If you will excuse us, Headmistress. _Miss. Granger_ Still has a detention to finish and it seems she will have another tomorrow night for lack of respect for a Professor."

"Good night you two. Severus, try not to scare my cub into submission. She will be able to call you as she pleases at the end of this term, so get used to it. Be gone the both of you!" Minerva moved to leave her office as Severus grabbed Hermione roughly and dragged her to the floo, flooing them both back to his decoy office. In the safety of the dank and dark room Severus let her have it.

"Don't you _ever_ think for a second that you are the better spy than me, Miss. Granger." Severus growled as he backed her up to the edge of the ancient old desk.

"And what's it to you? Look's like you've lost your touch." Before Hermione could turn from him, Severus grabbed her roughly to set her on the desk. She made to hit him in the chest to let her go but her efforts were paused when he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them around his waist with one hand, bringing his body close to hers. He started kissing her roughly with want and need and after fighting it she gave in kissing him just as hungrily.

She didn't even hesitate as she grabbed two handfuls of his coat and pulled, black shiny buttons went flying in every direction but it did not stop them. As her hands touched his bare chest, she shivered with need to touch him further and began to push his robes and shirt off of him.

Severus roughly yanked up her skirt and wandlessly, removed her soaked knickers. He needed to be inside of her, he place two fingers in her, first having them rub the moist lips. Teasing them until she moaned for more. As he let a finger in, with his other hand he grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck to him. "So wet, my dear. And so needy too! How would you feel if I fucked you right here?" Hermione moaned with pleasure as he stuck another deliciously long finger in her and probed deeper, his thumb rubbing her little nub.

"Fuck!' Hermione moaned, "Gods this feels so good!"

Severus removed his hands from her person and she whimpered from the loss of contact but was rewarded when his large throbbing cock sprang from his trousers, and Gods was it large!

Hermione was compelled to get down on both knees in order to bow to its magnificence and show it a proper appreciation. She wanted to suck him off like it was the last coming and make him scream her name in pleasure while he came in her mouth and she would show him proper gratitude by swallowing his seed whole. Though Hermione wanted so badly to do just that, she didn't and instead watched as his hands palmed her fully clothed breast before ripping her shirt and bra off like a hungry animal. His tongue latched onto one of her hard nipples while he continued to rub the other with his index and thumb and as he did it, the sensation almost send her over the edge.

Not being able to take it anymore, she grabbed his cock with a firm grasp that made him growl with need as she guided him into her wet center. It was all Severus needed before he thrust into her with such pleasure and such force Hermione swore she saw stars. His lips found hers and she moaned in his mouth with each thrust, his name forming on her lips, as he would drill deeper into her. He grasped her by the hips firmly as her bum slapped against the edge of the desk with each thrust.

There bodies were slick from the speed and force and after several long hard thrusts, Hermione's walls began to clench down around him and soon she was screaming his name as she came.

Severus growled a 'Fuck!' Before his seed shot into her core and everything around him went white. When his vision refocused, he was lying on top of her, her back on top of the desk, panting as they tried to control their breathing.

"Can tomorrows detention be like that?"

"No, Hermione. You will be punished for that disrespecting mouth of yours, I can assure you." He hid a grin as they lay like that for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's very short and I must warn you that we will be nearing the end soon, but have no fear I do have two other stories going on right now. So please don't be afraid to take a look. On a happier note, who was not hot and bothered by that scene? I wouldn't mind being Hermione at all!


	17. Christmas Tree Green

The next day had arrived to find the group of misfits making way to the dungeons. It was one of the rare off weeks, their regular potions class was switched with the fourth years so they were give extra prep for their Ministry finals. It was a new testing that was instilled for the new year, and many whom had already passed fourth year were happy they did not have to sit it.

The girls, minus Hermione who was not heard from since last night's dinner, were accompanying the men since all three had a free period.

"Do you think she slept in again?" Neville asked, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls as they descended the staircase.

"Sure hope not! Did you not check?" Pansy eyed the majority of Gryffindors that made up the group. There were muffled 'no's' followed by headshakes.

"Blimey! You all live up in the same tower! Don't you think you should check once and a while to make sure your Queen is alive?" She scolded.

"Well she was with your King for detention. So if anything is amiss, we'll just have to kill him!" Ron chuckled at his own remark.

"Yes, off with his head!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's attempt to be funny. The wizard was just as dry as toast when it came to humor.

"Harry, mate, when are you going to get it through your thick skull? You're not funny!" Draco teased, and they all chuckled.

"Is it me, or am I the only one who believes that teacher/student relations are abominable?" Ron stuck out his tongue to feign disgust.

"Oh, step off it Ron. It's Hermione and Severus, not, Severus and 20 other students. Don't you think they suite each other though? Both are the brightest of their age and have a lot going for him." Harry remarked.

"I think it's kind of like a fairy tale of sorts. The dark and brooding, mysterious man rescues the damsel in distress." Luna mooned as she let her fingers trail up Neville's arm. A red blush crept up his neck and he gave a nervous laugh when the others gave a playful wolf whistle.

"Hermione? A damsel in distress? Hardly doubt it. From the look of things, it's like the taming of the shrew and pride and prejudice." Draco stated with high amusement.

"I don't care what they do, as long as I don't hear it or see it or Gods forbid, walk in on it, I'll be able to deal with it!" Ron snickered before opening the door to the potions classroom.

"Severus!" Came a loud cry from the front of the classroom.

Ron was rooted to the spot as the others slammed into him, confused at what his problem was. They heard a loud growl and peered over his shoulder to see the commotion. They too, stood motionless and in utter shock at the sight before them and Ron turned a Christmas tree green before vomiting on the stone floor.

Hermione was propped up on a student's desk with her head thrown back and her eyes hooded with pleasure as Severus held her hips tightly, pounding into her. Hermione ended up not going back to her rooms last night, instead opted for hot steamy sex with Severus. She couldn't seem to get enough of him and they both barely slept a wink, but that didn't slow them down a bit. Instead of breakfast in the Great Hall, they wanted to get in one more quickie before the start of class, but obviously it wasn't quick enough as they finally came down from their high to hear someone gagging.

"MY EYES!" Someone shouted.

"Oh Gods! Someone kill me now!" came a voice that sounded like Ron.

Severus pulled out with a curse as Hermione rolled off the desk, landing on the stone floor with a big 'thud'. He fumbled with his zipper accidently catching the under skin of his penis.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT!" He bellowed gripping for his wand on the desk. Hermione skinned her knees but refused to cry out in pain as she reached out for something to put on over her naked form. She grabbed Severus' outer robes and folded them around her when she heard Severus scream in pain. Instantly she stood up but must have been kneeling on the cloak because it ripped right off of her body.

"I see everything! Hermione, oh Gods! You're naked!" Harry was caught like a deer in the headlights as he stared at her melon size breasts. Ginny threw herself at him to shield the horror and they both slipped on Ron's vomit. "GROSS!" They chorused.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione screamed with embarrassment, ignoring Severus' cries of pain as she dove to the ground to retrieve the cloak and secure it tightly around her form. She heard some snickering and a few people fall down with loud cries of pain and then Severus screaming at everyone to 'get out!'

Ron and Neville were fighting to get out of the door and to their horror were stuck, while Draco, Luna and Pansy covered their eyes snickering at all the loud commotion. Ginny and Harry were still falling over each other to get up and accidently knocked into Draco who lost his balance easily, went running into Severus, as he reach out for anything to break his fall accidently grabbed hold of his trousers and pulled them down exposing Severus completely. Severus, who had not been paying attention to anything, absent mindedly backed up towards the middle of the room and felt a cold draft as his pants were dragged down and the skin that was pinched into his zipper ripped off. He squealed out in complete agony that sent him falling forward into a row of desks that set the others falling down in a domino like effect. This caused another shriek from Hermione as one of the heave stone and wooden desk fell on top of her. Pansy, sensing that things were getting worse, blindly backed right into Neville and Ron, who were fighting for the door. She had moved with a little too much force and gave the two just enough push to get out of the doorway but went flying into the opposite wall, knocking themselves out cold.

"STOP!" Came a loud scream and all eyes turned to its owner. They all looked in awe as Luna gave them all a meaningful look. "Okay, let's get everyone all sorted, take 10 minutes to get situated, Yeah? Okay, as the muggles say, break!" Harry and Ginny regained their equilibrium and quickly moved to help Pansy up before trying to muck up Ron's vomit. Pansy went to try and wake Neville and Ron up, while Luna moved over towards Draco to help him up, making sure her gaze never strayed to her half naked professor. Severus fumbled with his pants for a moment and found his wand to quickly heal his pain ridden penis and Hermione finally wormed her way from under the desk her means of clothing stuck underneath. She noticed her school robes and quickly grabbed those to cover up.

After about ten minutes, the classroom was put to rights; everyone was dressed fully and awake and seated at their desks, except for the front desk where they had found Severus and Hermione going at it like rabbits. Everyone sat quietly with scarlet faces, eyes wandering around the room not being able to focus on anything.

Unsure on how to proceed, it took a few moments for Severus to finally muster up the courage to speak. "So, who would like to be obliviated?" Almost everyone raised their hands with far too much enthusiasm, and Hermione gave him a dead look.

"Severus, you can't be serious!" She protested.

"Oh, no, no, no, Hermione! You have no say in this! Snape lets go! I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life!" Ron shuddered from the thought and Severus pointed his wand, not his sex organ, at the gingers face.


	18. Only Child

A/N: I was so overwhelmed with reviews for last chapter I am so happy that most of you love it, but this chapter, though is usually dedicated to everyone, is dedicated to **Midnightawakenonyou**, in the hopes that I can win back your favor!

You guys are so amazing especially for new reviews from **sabotageuse, IrishChic20, DovenGrenade, LydiaLovegood, bownbey, articcat621, xo(no login but it was signed that) Beautifyl-Liar13, rockchick94** and **Melanie4.**

Shout out to my regulars! You all know very well who you are! Xoxoxox a lot!

Love Deedee

P.s. as I've said again I have two other stories _The window and door to the soul _and _Tantalizing, _Hope to have new chapters for both posted up shortly.

* * *

><p>"Severus Snape! You will not indulge in such a thing and you lot will most defiantly have to deal with it! Suck it up! I can't count how many times I have found one or both of you shagging in some remotely dark corner of this castle and have tried to burn the image from my mind! We will all sit down and we will talk about this as adults." Hermione's tone was firm and commanding as she stood, hands on hips, glaring at the lot. Severus, who had his wand pointed at the ready in the ginger's face, stored it away in his robe pocket as he watched Ron get up and latch onto Hermione's arm like a leech.<p>

"Hermione, you would make me live with that picture forever engraved in my brain?" Ron was on his knees pulling on the Head Girl's arm, begging her to reconsider.

"No, Ronald. I am not some sick animal who would do that to you, but I as Head Girl and future Professor, do not condone such a thing." Tapping her foot in irritation, she ignored the boy who was groveling to no end.

"Like I said, we are going to address this episode in an adult manner. Does anyone have any questions?" Severus snorted with disdain at Hermione's comment when he realized how serious she was and clamped his mouth shut.

"Harry?" the boy in question; let his hand fall down when Hermione acknowledge him.

"Can we never bring this up again?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I should hope none of you speak of this to anyone or ever again in fact. The consequences are grave should the Headmistress find out, not just for myself but for Hermione as well." Hermione nodded at the statement, seeming to calculate those very things as well. Draco's hand rose before thinking better of it, this really wasn't a class and the topic they were discussing really wasn't of academic standing. So he spoke, with a grinning tone.

"So are you two an item now?" Hermione's eyes snapped up at him before seeking Severus' and there gazes met. _'What were they? Or was it just a fling?' _She questioned.

Severus was wondering the same question when he met her gaze and could see she was mulling over the same thing.

"Not your concern, Draco. Anyone else with questions? No? Good. I expect you to pair up and have this potion brewed with a neatly labeled sample on my desk by the end of class. You three are dismissed and I will _not_ be giving you a pass for your class if you are late. Get out and the rest of you get to work." Severus gestured for the three girls not enrolled in his class to leave before taking a seat behind his desk. With a mumbled incantation, the directions for the potion appeared and everyone resumed routine work as if nothing was amiss.

_'What are we? I mean, I do have a new fondness for shagging her but at the same time…I do like to put her on edge, she is fun to rile up as it were but what does that mean? Dare say I've never had a plausible relationship worth remembering and Lily was more obsession than love. She is quiet cunning, intelligent and I dare say able to hold her own, but give it a chance?'_ Severus let his mind wonder at the possibilities before him.

Hermione sat at her desk, not even pay attention to Neville as he began to brew the potion. _'What in Gods is going on? I mean, the man's a bloody god in the sack but relationship material?'_ She had no idea. _'Could I love him? Does he even want to make a move?'_ For the first time, Hermione was nervous and at a lost on what to do.

As the final minute of the class block came upon them, Severus called for Hermione to stay back. He nodded at Draco, who was the last to exit, to close the door behind him and Severus seemed to deflate in confidence when it click shut. _'How to start?'_

_ 'What's he going to say?'_ She suddenly felt even more nervous than before.

"Hermione, I'm not sure on how I really feel. I am attracted to you physically and I could almost say the same for you, but I feel that I would like something more than a quick fling. I am not much experience with doing things the proper way, as you can see from our previous display, but I have some weird fleeting thought that I should grab the broom by the shaft, and see where this goes." Severus gave her a level headed stare, trying hard to not look away with embarrassment, or storm out before she had a chance to reject him. He was mutely startled when a pleasing smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"I would very much like to see where this goes as well."

"Would you care to accompany me to dinner this evening? That is if it is not too bold or too soon for me to ask?" He watched as her smile widened.

"Oh, my! That is _bold_!" She lightly teased. "I would be honored to have dinner with you!"

"Really? I, mean, okay… Meet me down at the main doors around 7 tonight and do not be late." Hermione snorted at the last part before meekly nodding. On a whim, she quickly leaned over the desk and gave a quick peck on his lips before high tailing it out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hermione felt like she was in a daze, come lunchtime. Her court of friends stared at her with confusion and begged for her to give over already.<p>

"Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Ginny waved a hand in front of the woman's glazed expression and Hermione finally blinked the fog away.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gin." Hermione looked around the group to make sure it was just them talking and listening and finally voiced her thoughts. "He asked me out, on a proper date!"

"Well are you excited?" Pansy asked.

"Yes! Except, I'm nervous too!"

"What's there to be nervous about, you've already shagged so you know what each other looks like naked. Ow!" Ron gave a big yelp when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his shin. Luna gleamed as she retracted her foot to cross at the ankles underneath her bench.

"Well he has a point." Neville pointed out before suffering the same fate this time from Ginny.

"What are you going to wear?" Draco asked letting his metro sexual side take over.

"Haven't thought of it yet, come over to help me get ready?" She eyed Pansy, who nodded a 'yes'. She didn't mention for Draco's help but knew he would be there to give input regardless.

"You lot are okay with this? Him and I, I mean, if this turns into something…" Hermione trailed off unsure how to continue. Her friends stared at her with playful grins.

"Yeah, 'Mione, we are. I mean, I agree with Ron. I don't want to ever walk in on you both going at it like rabbits, but you both seem to fit well together. Look at how you both were the brightest of your years and you love to read even just for fun. I don't know Snape that well, but if he's tried to save our asses for the past 6 an a half years, I'm right sure, he's never going to hurt you, at least not intentionally. So yeah I am okay with this and I really think you should give this a shot and see where this goes, you know?" Harry beamed at one of his best mates. He would be happy for Hermione as long as she was happy.

The others nodded in agreement and Hermione swelled with pride. She was so happy to have such wonderful friends and that was the one thing about only children that she seemed to find true. Only children had the knack and ability to create a family outside of their small closely knit one, the brothers and sisters they lacked were made up in numbers of close friends and the brotherly and sisterly affection they created with those said people. It was Hermione's best quality, turning very opposite individuals into a family she never had. It wasn't to say she didn't love her parents, they were the best in the world, but the world felt more at ease when she could have those who were going through the same thing as her at the same time. Someone to not let you face your troubles alone when away from the nest but it also made for a lot of presents to buy during the holidays.

So as dinner time grew near, she was happy that Ron had taken over the habit of documenting and taking pictures as if he was another Colin. The group of them was jammed packed into her room, going through clothes, shoes and accessories to try and get her ready. Ron took pictures at every turn, recorded all the laughs and was sometimes pushed out the way when the girls began to dress Hermione. It was truly a sight to remember and as Hermione made it down the stone steps in wobbly legs from the black pumps, Ron couldn't help but capture the awe in Severus face as he watched the Gryffindor Queen descend the stairs. The group watched, peeking behind an overly large statue as they saw the look of two people falling in love.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter left everyone.


	19. The End

Severus had watched the young woman descend the great stone steps to the landing. He was caught in complete awe as she seemed to hold an air of a confident Queen, even though he could see her visibly wobble from the heels. They weren't the whore-ish kind that he was used to seeing women strut in, but the delicate sweet kind that made him smile with merit. Her long sleeved little black dress, outlined her curves nicely and he couldn't help but admire how beautiful and sophisticated she looked. Her hair was tamed in soft curls and she smelled of sweet hibiscus flowers on a spring day. Her make-up was very light, for he had to admit she was truly a natural beauty, and as she grew nearer his heart speed up more as he pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind him.

"For you, my dear." Hermione smiled and accepted the gift, thanking him as she linked her hand through his arm and they walked down the path towards Hogsmead. They chatted and found they had more in common than they thought and were happy to have hit it off so well.

Things had slowed down immensely after that, taking the time to really get to know each other.

* * *

><p>12 Years Later.<p>

* * *

><p>"No one's dare had the nerve to speak up to that man and lived to tell the tale except for one person!" said a red headed boy.<p>

"Who was that?" eyed a tall blonde girl

"Well me mother of course! Hermione Jean Granger, the most fearless woman in all of Great Britain! Aunt Minnie told me once that me mum turned me dads hair PINK! Can you believe it! She even told him to bug off one time in the middle of class too!"

"Oi', Livy! You're Mums in the corridor and it looks like she's marching Professor Snape up here by the collar of his robes!" came a tousled black and red highlighted hair boy, breathless form sprinting up the steps to spread the news.

Livy, a short frizzy mass of black hair, shot up from her seat in the Gryffindor common room as she made her way to the portrait leading outside. Her band of merry men and ladies-in-waiting, trailed behind with sinister smiles playing across their faces. They met the pair with an on slaughter of insults as Professor Hermione Snape pulled up in front of Livy and her friends with a firm grasp on a hissing Professor Severus Snape.

"Severus, so help me, I will turn your hair pink again if you do not apologies to our daughter for laughing at her!" Hermione glared at her husband.

"Livy, you know I am sorry dear! I love you my darling girl and I would never laugh at _you, _I simply was laughing at someone _else_ who had suffered the same misfortune years ago and I couldn't help it!" He smiled lovingly down at his daughter before sending a snickering sidelong glance at his wife.

Hermione turned narrowed eyes on Severus and was seething. "You really want to go there again? Remember, Minerva will not help you revert the spell for your hair-color my dear. You are simply playing with fire."

The group of children laughed at their aunt and uncle's usual banter. They were used to such displays during the holidays since they were old enough to understand.

Hermione often recalled the fond memories of her 7th year, the Masquerade, getting caught by friends and such, but her absolute favorite was the date. He had taken her to dinner and it felt like the rest of her life was beginning. They had promised to take things slow and enjoy everything, but it was subtly stolen from her as the months past and her belly grew. Severus was astonished and cursed himself for not thinking to give her a contraception potion when they had first had sex, but in the next thought. He realized that this would eventually happen and he raced her to the altar, so he could clam her as his wife. He loved her and didn't care that their plans were being interrupted, he was going to be a father of triplets and he told Hermione to look on the bright side, at least they had three children and got baby making out of the way.

Severus and Hermione had gotten married 4 months after their date and had produced three children before calling it quites. Severus was simply just happy that it was done all in one go since the three were triplets. Livy Gryffindor, Alice and Severus Jr. both sorted into Slytherin. Ron had married Lavender Brown producing 5 children with barely a one week window in breeding. They had a boy and girl named Robert and Lily, twins age 12 and Jennifer age 11, both Gryffindor, Ralph age 10, Sandra age 9 and Kendra age 8. Harry and Ginny married with two children, James age 12, Gryffindor, and baby Albus age 3 months. Neville and Luna had two, Joan age 12 and Lisa age 6. Pansy and Draco didn't take long to give into each other and produce two of their own children; Alexei and her twin brother Lucius, both age 12 and both Slytherin.

"Mum, leave dad alone. You're making a scene again." Alice had followed the pair up from the dungeons slyly grinning with her brother Severus and her 'non-biological' cousins Alexei and Lucius.

"Oh, I will, my darling, right after he explains to Minerva why his hair has miraculously turned pink, again!" Hermione's mouth grinned evilly as she took out her wand aiming at Severus black locks.

Severus had broken free of her strong hold, trying to make a getaway from his wife. "Hermione Jean, don't make me 'accidently' slip that bad hair day potion into your drink again!"

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots Severus!" pretended to quiver.

"You should be witch!" The two continued to bicker as Minerva climbed the stairs to see what all the commotion was about. She stepped up next to Alice with a twisted smirk.

"They will be the death of me." The others heard and chuckled at the Headmistress's remark as the two began to shoot hexes at each other. Minerva had to finally step in to stop any stray jinxes from hitting any student while the others placed bets and laughed hysterically at the two.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>An: With the closing of one story, another begins. Thank you to all of you who have followed along with this story and have suffered through all the twists and turns of horrible grammar, misspelled words and funny times. I do hope you enjoy this and will miss you all but I hope you look into the other stories I've posted. I have two very serious ones Named _Tantalizing _and _The window and door to the soul_ but I am also posting up another story that I am extremely excited for since it will be a mix of funny and dangerous called _Hermione Granger, 007_. I love you my dear fans and may the odds be in your favor, heehee!(Yay for _the hunger games_!)


End file.
